Russell's Adventure
by PennyTheFuckingWise
Summary: While fishing Russell and Lumpy found a treasure map! Together with some other HTF's they go on a treasure hunt, but will everything go as planned?
1. Chapter 1

Hi there!  
Because there actually were people who really wanted me to keep writing I'll keep on writing )  
just for you guys! x3

So Evil and Kitten630: don't cry ^^U + you'll keep getting cookies! :D

W00T! NO ROMANCE IN THIS ONE!! x3 (sorry romance-fans xD)  
I based this story on the HTF episodes Sea What I found and Snow Place To Go x3 Amazing how the eps really can be the base of a fanfic ^^

I do hope you guys will enjoy this fanfic... If not, then don't read it ^^ it's really simple! :D

HTF (c) Mondo Media

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

It was a nice day again, the sun was shining and many people were sunbathing on the beach while Cro-Marmot sold ice cream.  
On a jetty, far away from the crowd, a light blue sea otter dressed like a pirate and with an eye patch and even with a hook was fishing with a blue stupid looking moose.

'Yarr, nice day eh, Lumpy?' Russell the sea otter said cheerfully to the blue moose sitting next to him, 'Too bad the fish ain't biting'  
Lumpy giggled a little bit stupidly and nodded, 'Yeah, nice weather...'

Suddenly Lumpy's fishing rod started pulling and Russell jumped on his wooden peglegs and was cheering for Lumpy as the moose tried to reel his capture in.

Suddenly something flew out of the water and hit Lumpy's nose who fell backwards and almost hit Russell into the water.  
'Yarr, what did you catch?' Russell asked as he helped Lumpy up and pointed at Lumpy's "prey" with his hook.

Lumpy picked the thing up and looked at it curiously, 'It's some kind of strange texture... You can look right through it! And it's so light!' He started to laugh in a slightly hyperactive manner as Russell sweatdropped.

'Lumpy... That's just a bottle... It's made out of glass... The same material they use for windows.' Russell said as he looked at the bottle in Lumpy's hands.  
'Ow...'

'Yarr! There's something inside of it!' Russell suddenly cried out and he snatched the bottle out of Lumpy's hands, causing him to pout.

Russell shook a piece of paper out of the bottle and opened it.  
'Yarr! IT'S A TREASURE MAP!!' He cried out, shocked but incredibly happy as he started dancing, 'Finally I can be a REAL pirate!!'

Lumpy looked over Russell's shoulder and started to laugh again, 'Hey, Russell! Can I come too'  
'Of course!! But we'll need a ship! It appears the treasure's on a secret island... So we also need a crew.' Russell said thoughtfully as he folded the map and put it in his pocket, 'But who would want to come with us?'

'Let's ask everyone!' Lumpy said and he suddenly ran off before Russell could answer him.  
He sighed and he walked after Lumpy, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea... But he sure hoped Lifty and Shifty would stay out of it this time...

xXx

The next day Russell sat on board of his pirate ship as he looked at the docks impatiently. When would that moose come? He was already late.

'Yoohoo!! Russell!' Russell turned his head to the left and he saw Lumpy running towards him, accompagnied by a few other Happy Tree Friends.

'Sorry we're late, Russell,' Cuddles said while smiling at the otter, 'It took some time to convince Flaky to come too'  
He gazed at Flaky who giggled nervously, 'Sorry...'

'Sorry, I couldn't find my comb.' Disco Bear said as he spinned around.  
Handy sighed irritated and walked towards the ship. 'Nuisances...' he grumbled as he got on board.  
Lumpy saluted, he wore the same striped shirt as Russell now and he ran on board, clearly excited and Russell chuckled cheerfully. Mime saluted the otter too and ran after Lumpy.

'Alright, so this is my crew?' Russell asked no one in particular and everyone nodded eagerly (Flaky in lesser extent.  
'All right then, Lumpy, you man the rudder while we take care of the rest of the duty's,' Russell commanded the blue moose who ran to the rudder and started turing it exitedly 'Alright people! Let's go on a treasurehunt!'

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

Okay, so this was the first chapter. The main character will be Russell ^^

Reviewers will receive a cookie (as usual x3) 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I just watched some Russell episodes x3 I can do so much with tha flipped out state of his!! x3 YAY FOR CRAZY RUSSELL!! x3 *huggles him*

UPSIDE, INSIDE OUT, LIVING LA VIDA LOCA!!! x3 *dances & sings*  
Yesterday it was PERVSday x3 (relationday) xD lol, I knew so much about it all everyone stared at me like: wtf? xD

... Zwarthand's such a perv xD I lol'd the entire time because of his stupid pervy remarks xD

"Condooms zijn voor over uw hoofd te trekken, Zwarthand!! " xD (just look it up xD too lazy again xD)

LONG A/N'S RULE!!! x3

HTF (c) Mondo Media

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

They were sailing for a few hours when Cuddles approached Russell.  
'Uhm... Russell... Can we please eat something? I'm starving...' The bunny said as he rubbed his growling stomach and Russell laughed at the sound of it.

'We have several fishing rods. We should spare the food we have in case something happens'  
'Which won't take too long with Lumpy behind the rudder...' Handy muttered to Disco Bear who just grunted. His duty was to keep the ship clean and he didn't like that task one bit.

At the same time Lumpy was amusing himself with the rudder. His stupid laughter was heard all over the ship, which worried poor Flaky even more. She stayed close to Lumpy, just in case something happened.  
'Uh... Lumpy...A... Uhm... Are you sure it's okay to... Turn the rudder so... vividly? ...' She asked the moose who wasn't paying attention at all.

'Lumpy?' Flaky tried again, not receiving a response from him.  
She sighed and started to look at the sea. She wished she was on the mainland... There it was safe!  
Well... Not really, but at least she would die at home, and not on a ship in the middle of a scary sea...

'Hi, Flakes! Wanna fish? We can't eat the food we've got with us...' Cuddles asked her and Flaky almost jumped. She hadn't noticed him standing next to her and she stared hesitantly at the two rods in Cuddles' hands.

'Aww, come on, Flaky! What could possibly go wrong?' Cuddles laughed, seeing her worried expression.  
'You said the same thing when you dove into that pond...' Flaky said, shivering when she remembered all those horrible things done to Cuddles by several animals.

'Just try it.' Cuddles said to her as he gave her a rod, 'It's boring, but we have to eat, right'  
Both flinged their rod and they waited for fish to bite.

After a while Mime joined them and he smiled at the two, he also flinged a rod and looked at the seawater intensively.  
'Hi, Mime! How are you?' Cuddles asked the purple deer cheerfully, but soft enough so he wouldn't scare the fish.

Mime made some gestures which gave the idea he was fine and happy.  
'The fish sure take their time, don't they'  
Mime nodded and looked at the water again, causing Cuddles to sigh.

'I hoped it would be more exciting to go on a treasure hunt...' he muttered, 'Oh well... I guess it's just the fishing'  
'Yarr, how's it going here?' Russell asked the three as he smiled at the three.  
There was a collective sigh and Russell laughed at them, 'Aww, don't worry! The fish will bite eventually! Don't forget the ship's moving!'

'I sure hope it's moving...' Cuddles muttered and Flaky chuckled nervously.  
'Just trust Lumpy. He knows what he's doing.' Russell assured him and Cuddles coughed.

Handy came standing next to them, looking irritated.  
'What's wrong, Handy?' Flaky asked the beaver, looking up from the water.

'Can't we just throw Disco Bear into the sea and say it was an accident?' Handy muttered angrily and Cuddles cracked up.  
"Why?" Mime gestured, clearly surprised.

'He just keeps showing off and he keeps bragging about all the girls he had.' Handy sighed and he leaned against the border.  
'Be carefull, Handy...' Flaky warned the beaver, looking worriedly for what seemed the 1OOth time, 'You could fall...'

'Nonsense.' Handy tried to wave with his stumps, but realized once again he didn't have hands anymore and grunted, frustrated.  
Suddenly Mime's fishing line pulled and Mime almost dragged Mime over board, but Russell grabbed him just in time.

Unfortunately Russell's hook cut Mime and some of his intestines fell out of his stomach, causing him to gag.  
Flaky screamed and ran to the lower deck, panicking and still screaming.

'DON'T DROP THE ROD!!' Cuddles yelled as he took over Mime's fishing rod so Russell and Handy could take care of the poor mime.  
Cuddles managed to reel the fish in after a few seconds with his super strength and stared at the incredibly small fish in his paws.

'Russell almost cut Mime in half for THIS?!' Cuddles asked no one in particular as he kept on staring at it.  
'Seems like it.' A deep voice suddenly said and Cuddles, Handy and Russell stared at Lumpy, who stood next to them.

'Lumpy... Did you... Let go of the rudder? ...' 'Yes, why?'

They stared at him before screaming and getting up to run to the rudder.  
Lucky for them Disco Bear already was steering as he looked at Lumpy irritatedly, 'Lumpy. If I die because of you, I swear I'm going to haunt you.'

Lumpy immediatly pushed Disco Bear aside and started to spin the rudder, trying to show the disco-dancing bear he wasn't going to let them die.

Russell sighed relieved and started to bandage Mime up, who wasn't making any sounds but clearly was in a lot of pain.  
'Poor Mime... Will he be okay?' Cuddles asked worriedly as he helped lifting him.

'Aye, he'll be fine, lad... He just needs some rest, his injuries will be healed in a day or so.' Russell answered as they laid Mime in his cabine.

Suddenly they heard some weird sounds in the stock room and they looked at each other.  
What was that?

Russell went ahead and opened the door, revealing an empty room. Well... It was empty, except for one thing: Nutty sat in a corner, eating some sweets.

'NUTTY?!' Russell and Cuddles cried out, shocked at the sight of the stowaway, 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE'  
'Eating some sweets.' Nutty said, giggling his trademark hyperactive giggle.

'YOU ATE ALL THE FOOD?!' Cuddles yelled at the stuffed squirrel who backed a little bit more into the corner, 'HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?!'

'But... THERE WERE SWEETS!!!' Nutty cried out as he started crying.  
'Yarr... Fish it will be on the menu...' Russell said after a while as he helped Nutty up, 'Yelling at him won't bring the food back...'

'But a knife will...' Cuddles remarked, sinister looking and Russell sweatdropped.  
'Maybe... But we won't hurt him. Nutty, just work on the ship... Or jump overboard.'

Nutty immediatly ran to the lower deck and snatched a broom out of Flaky's paws and he started to clean the ship in a rapid tempo.  
'Well, seems he's a hard worker! I'll let him stay!' Russell said happily when he stepped onto the deck, an angry Cuddles walking behind him.

'But he ate all the food! It's not healthy to eat only fish...' 'HE ATE ALL THE FOOD?!' Handy yelled, and within a second he stood next to Nutty, glaring at him.

'Fish oil is good for the hair. I don't mind this situation at all.' Disco Bear said as he combed his hair.  
'Do you only have hair there, or do you have a brain?' Handy snapped at the bear who looked at him, clearly insulted.

'Uhm... I... I think a few days aren't too bad...' Flaky said softly and Lumpy nodded eagerly.  
'YEAH!! Fish are fun. And yummy.' He said matter-of-factly, causing Cuddles to facepalm.

'Two people without brains are too much...' he muttered, 'Flaky! Don't let me down, girl'  
Flaky looked at him and started to clean the upper deck, not answering her best friend and her face even redder then usual.

None of them noticed the small rowing-boat coming towards them.

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

So, this was ch 2 ^^" I hope you guys like it so far... ^^"

btw, Cuddles' superstrength: in ep Junk In The Trunk Lifty and Shifty try to lift an elephant. The 2 of them can't get the job done, then Cuddles comes up and helps them. Even when Lifty and Shifty left he could hold the elephant on his own xD

Super Man, watch out! SUPER CUDDLES IS COMING!!! x3 xD


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there!  
Yes, I am alive, thank you! :D Jigsaw hasn't killed me! :D *dances around*

Anyhow, I'm bored again, so I'm going to write chapter 3 of Russell's Adventure x3 COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!!! *tosses cookies around*

I'm in a good mood today for some reason x3

HTF (c) Mondo Media

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

'It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight, risin' up to the challenge of our rival! And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night, and he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger!!' Cuddles sang as he sat in the crow's nest, watching the horizon.

'Rabit! Sing something else! You're giving me a headache!' Disco Bear yelled at the bunny as he mobbed the decks. He really didn't like cleaning the ship and was already very irritated.  
The fact that there was only one girl on the ship didn't really help.

'I sing whatever I want! And if you don't like that, then climb over to me!' Cuddles said irritated as he leaned forward to look at Disco Bear.

'Cuddles! Be carefull!' Flaky yelled at her friend as she saw him almost loose his balance, but she sighed relieved when she saw he quickly regained it.

'Don't worry, Flakes. I'm okay! I'm the master of the crow's nest!' Cuddles laughed and he turned so he could look at the sea again.  
Flaky sighed and walked over to the captain's cabin, she just couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right off.

xXx

'Yarr, how's it going, Lumpy?' Russell asked the blue moose who was still amusing himself with the rudder and eating a sandwich.

'Good!' Lumpy said, 'Ruddering is fun'  
Russell laughed a bit and turned. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to let Lumpy navigate the ship, but it would break the moose's heart if he said he had to do something else.

When he leaned over to watch the waves the ship caused he suddenly saw something: a small rowing-boat was tied to the ship!  
'Yarr?' Russell leaned over a bit more to look at it better but suddenly felt someone's hands trying to push him over board.

Russell fell but could grab the border just in time and he saw two familiar faces grinning.  
'You two!' Russell gasped and Lifty and Shifty snickered, 'LUMPY!!'

'He won't come, he didn't even notice us.' Shifty said, still grinning, 'Now, would you please be so kind to give us your treasure map?'

'What?! How... How do you know about the map?' Russell asked him, dumb founded.  
'Lumpy told us.' Lifty said and Russell sweatdropped. He should have gone recruiting himself.

'Well, I don't have it.' Russell said as he tried to climb up.  
'Then we'll go search the ship. And I hope for you we find it, because if we don't you're going to be very sorry!' Shifty snarled at the otter and he ran off, leaving Lifty with him.

'Yarr, why are you doing this?' Russell asked Lifty, hoping to convince him of doing the right thing and Lifty shrugged.  
'We have our reasons.'

Suddenly Russell heard a loud bang and Lifty fell over board, right into the small rowing-boat.  
'LUMPY!' Russell cried out surprised as he saw the blue moose leaning over to look at him.

Lumpy laughed and pulled Russell back on board, 'They have to leave my friends alone'  
Russell smiled at him, 'thank you, Lumpy. I'll never forget this. But, where's Shifty?'

'What? Shifty?' Russell turned to look at Handy who stood there, frowning at the two.

'Yarr, he and his brother are here to steal the map!' 'Lumpy, don't just stand there! Go navigate the ship!' Handy snapped at Lumpy who saluted and started to turn the rudder.

'Okay, let's find Shifty and throw him over board.' Handy said, already running to the lower deck with Russell on his tail.  
'What's happening? I saw Shifty running over the deck!' Flaky asked the two as they ran past her.

Handy stopped and Russell bumped into him.  
Handy pushed him off himself and turned to Flaky, 'Where did he run to, Flaky'  
'Uhm... To... To the captain's cabine... I think...' she said shyly.

She screamed when the whole ship suddenly trembled and they heard a loud crack.  
Shifty ran outside of the cabine and looked at them, 'What the hell was that?!'

Cuddles slid out of the crow's nest and ran towards them, 'WE HIT A ROCK! THE SHIP'S GOING TO SINK'  
'WHAT?! BUT MY HAIR CAN'T GET WET!!!' Disco Bear yelled and he started to run in circles.

'We have to get off the ship!' Russell yelled, 'Where are the recue boats'  
'Do we have them then?' Handy asked surprised and Russell started panicking and laughing slightly insanely.

'Wait! The rowing-boat!' Handy cried out relieved, 'We can escape with that'  
'Not all of us can fit in it!' Shifty snapped at the beaver who glared at him.

'Don't fight! Who's going with the rowing-boat?' Flaky said to them, clearly frightened to death.  
'Okay, I'm the captain! I'll decide who...' Russell said as he calmed a bit down, 'Mime! Handy! Lumpy! Disco Bear!'

'WHAT?! WHY THEM?!' Cuddles yelled at Russell, not comprehending why t-he picked them.  
'Yarr, we'll make a raft and pray we will survive!' Russell said determined, already running over the decks to find stuff he could use.

xXx

The ship was still sinking as Russell, Flaky, Cuddles, Nutty and Shifty watched the rest rowing away from them. All they could do was hope that they could find help.

'It's all your fault.' Cuddles suddenly said, looking at Shifty accusingly.  
'WHAT?! How is this my fault?! It wasn't me who assigned that moron to navigate this ship!!' Shifty snapped at Cuddles.  
'It doesn't matter whose fault this is!' Russell said, 'Just be ready to jump when time comes!'

Flaky was crying and twitching, she really was scared and Cuddles put his paw on her shoulder.  
'Don't worry, Faky. I promis, we'll be okay'  
Flaky nodded hesitantly in response and watched the sea water coming closer.

'NOW!!' Russell yelled and he jumped into the water, the others following him.

xXx

When Russell opened his eyes it was already dark.  
He felt the cold water wash over him and he sat up, he was relieved to see everyone was still with him for a second and then got up to see if they were actually okay.

He heard Nutty groan and sputter and he walked unsteadily over to him, 'Nutty, are you alright'  
Nutty caoughed up some sea water and nodded, he got up and fell down again.  
'Just rest a bit, I'm going to see how the rest is.'

At the same time Cuddles sat up and crawled over to Flaky, who coughed and groaned.  
'Flaky! Say something! Are you okay?' He asked her, shaking her and Flaky smiled at him.  
Cuddles sighed relieved and hugged his friend, 'Thank goodness! It wouldn't be the first time you died because of me!'

Shifty walked over to them, unsteadily and holding his hat, 'Look at my fedora hat!! Stupid water!' He coughed some of it up and sat down next to them, wathcing Russell and Nutty coming towards them.

'Any idea where we are?' Russell asked them and they started to look around.

They lay on a sandy beach, and they saw some woods a little bit farther.

'No idea, but I sure hope the others are okay... And I hope some stuff we can use will wash onto the beach.' Cuddles said, scratching his head and looking at the sea.

'Don't worry, that always happens.' Shifty said as he carefully put his wet hat back on his head.

Suddenly they heard something roar, deep in the forest and they all looked at it fearfully.

'Please tell me I was the only one who heard that...' Nutty giggled nervously as everyone looked at each other.

Where had they stranded?

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

Whew, chapter 3.  
I hope you like this, R&R ^^ cookies for the ones who review x3 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi earthlings! :D Sorry for not updating this fanfic for so long... (not that anyone cared x3)

I was too busy screwing around in MS Paint xD ANd I was too busy caramelldansing too xD (kill me... T_T)

Anywho, I watched all HTF episodes again x3 (with commentary of course x3 how I love my dvd's :D)  
And I remembered some fun facts about Russell x3

HTF (c) Mondo Media

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

'Uhm... Maybe we should stay on the beach...' Cuddles said, looking very pale, 'What could make such a roar'  
'I... I don't know...' Russell said, trembling a little on his peglegs.

'I hope the others are okay...' Flaky said as she looked at the woods. It was already dark and they should make a fire.

'The others... THE OTHERS?! WHAT ABOUT US?!' Shifty yelled at her, 'WE'RE STUCK AT SOME MONSTER ISLAND'  
'Now, now. We don't know if it was a monster... But wild animals are here for sure...' Cuddles said, defending his friend.

'We should make a fire.' Russell said as he started to walk towards the woods causing everyone to gasp in horror.  
'RUSSELL! STAY HERE! ARE YOU CRAZY?!' Cuddles yelled at the sea otter and Shifty chuckled, causing Cuddles to glare at him.

'Yarr, we need a fire, or else the wild animals are coming to get us. Do you want that, laddie?' Russell said as he started to climb up a small cliff. His hook prooved to be very handy.

'We should also find some food... Or even better: CANDY!!' Nutty said, getting hyperactive again, just because he thought about his precious candy.  
'The nutcase's right. But let's wait for something to wash onto the shore.' Shifty said as he sat down, not wanting to move any more.

He would never admit his but he was worried for his younger twin Lifty. The only thing that ever seperated them, even though it was never for a long period, was death.  
They fought a lot, but that didn't mean they didn't care for each other. And he'd promised to look after Lifty, pretty hard to do so when he wasn't with him...

'Don't worry, guys. They'll be fine, they have a boat. I'm sure they will reach the town soon enough and they will come and rescue us.' Cuddles said, trying to cheer everyone up but they remained silent.

After a few minutes they suddenly heard some footsteps and they saw Russell coming up to them.  
'Yarr, I found enough wood to make a big fire, that way no animal will attack us.' He said cheerfully as he threw the wood to the sand.

xXx

The next morning some crates were washed onto the shore and everyone dragged them farther on the beach.  
They found rope, blankets and... Russell's map.

'Hey, Russell! I found your map!' Cuddles suddenly yelled and Russell came towards him, making a slightly depressed impression.  
'Yarr... What does it matter? It won't help us survive...'

'Uhm... I... I found some blankets... A-and some rope... We can make a camp... That way we'll be safer... And we won't catch a cold...' Flaky said, coming towards them and clearly worried.  
'Aww, where would we be without you, Flakes!' Cuddles yelled cheerfulle as he hit her shoulder playfully.

'Halleluja.' Shifty said sarcastic as he threw some twigs on the fire.  
'Russell, just take it. It will distract you from this mess. We'll build a camp, you just rest. Honestly you don't look too well.' Cuddles said as he smiled to him and Russell smiled back for a second as he took the map.

xXx

While everyone was helping building a few shed of wood and blankets with the rope Russell was looking at his map. It took a lot of inner strenght not to throw it into the sea, but he didn't want to offend Cuddles, who was cheering everyone up.

Even Shifty looked a little less angry and sad.  
Russell figured Shifty cared more about his brother then he showed, despite his actions.

Flaky looked like she could cry her heart out any minute, but she still smiled. She was stronger then he could ever have thought.  
Maybe that was why Cuddles befriended her back then. And Flippy also seemed to see that in her.

Nutty found some coconuts and altough Russell wouldn't ever say it out loud he was happy it had such a hard shell.  
Nutty would probably have eaten it all if the shell wasn't there. Without candy he could do some weird stuff.

With candy too of course, but...

Oh well... It didn't matter anymore... If they didn't get off this island they would probably get eaten or just die from starvation...

And all because of this stupid map!  
Why did he want to go an an adventure? He KNEW it always ended bad! Like that time they stranded onto the antarctics! They all knew what happened there!

He sure hoped there weren't any killer whales around here...

He sighed and looked at the map, suddenly he jumped up and looked at the sea.  
The form of this bay.  
It was the same as the one on the map!!

And those giant rocks... THEY ALSO WERE MARKED ON THE MAP!  
They'd stranded on the island they had to get to!!

But then he noticed a small text on the other side of the paper and with trembling hand an hook he read it.

"He who finds the treasure will be the luckiest man on earth. But beware for the guardians of the forest and the beast hiding at the ancient ruins. She shallt make you wish you never were born.

Only true friendship and imagination will be able to hold the beast of terror down."

Russell read the text over and over.  
So THAT was what that roar was! It was a monster! But it seemed that it lived in the ruins and he didn't see those when he was looking in the forest for wood.

That was one concern less, but who or what were those guardians? It said "beware for the guardians", so did that mean they were dangerous to them? Maybe it was better not to go inside the forest anymore...

And it was also better that the rest didn't know about these guardians and that monster.  
Russell folded the map and he put it in his pocket, jumping on his peglegs to help the others.

The treasure didn't matter anymore.

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

There you go, chapter 4 ^^ I hope you liked it~ ^^

Reviewers will receive cookies!! x3 


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I know where this story is going to now x3 ... aproximatly...

Oh well :P We'll see x3 It'll be a surprise for everyone!! :D INCLUDING ME!! :D

HTF (c) Mondo Media Blackeera (c) me!!!!!!!!! *huggles Blackeera*

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

'How long do we have to stay on this island?' Nutty asked no one in particular, sitting in one of the primitive sheds.  
Russell, who was fishing with a self-made rod, rolled his eye and didn't bother to answer. He had enough to think about.

The others had collected some fruit and he was supllying fish, which was going to be roasted on a small fire.

He knew he said to himself the treasure didn't matter anymore, but.  
They WERE on the right island! And those guardians... That monster... They probably were from some sort of ghoststory.  
It would be stupid to believe in them... Would it?

... Would it?

Russell sighed and looked at Shifty, he noticed the raccoon was observing him for quite some time now. It would be even stupider to look around with Shifty on his tail.

But he was getting curious... Surely it must be a great treasure if it's guarded by dangerous monsters!  
Ah, the adventure! A real pirate would go investigate it all! No doubt about that!

Russell reeled his line in and went to his shed, smiling at the others who looked at him strangely.  
He had decided: that night he would go search for the ruins!

xXx

It was a moonless night, that night... Yet you could see a figure entering the forest of you watched closely.  
And you could see a second one following it, trying not to be seen by the first, that's for sure!

Russell ran on his peglegs as silent as he could, he looked behind every time he heard a twig snap under them and he ran even faster.  
He had his map with him, but he couldn't read it because of the lack of moonlight. He would find the way back later on.

He was already deep inside the forest, he didn't hear any other sounds then his own footsteps and he slowed down, panting.  
It seemed like he was in the heart of the forest.

Russell felt awkward, there was only silence, but also... Something he couldn't describe.  
It was like he felt a powerfull presence... But he couldn't locate it.  
It was sure he wasn't alone though. But how long would it take to determine where the other person was?

Who knew who or what it was?

Russell swallowed, maybe the little story about the guardians wasn't just a fairytale...

'Is someone there?' Russell said aloud, as hard and as brave as he could.

No answer.

'I... I know someone is there! Show yourself!' Russell yelled, and he heard his echo resound in what seemed the whole forest...

Suddenly he heard someone chuckle.  
It wasn't a creepy chuckle, like the ones you usually hear in these situations.  
No, it was a playfull and cheerfull chuckle. Like a child who's happy to be found in a game of hide and seek.

'So, the pirate has found me?' A woman's voice said and Russell looked to his right and gasped, shocked at the sight.

In front of him stood a long yet gracious black panther. She didn't look like normal Happy Tree Friends though, she looked like a real black panther.

Her eyes were the darkest of green, yet they sparkled friendily and when she smiled Russell felt his fear and shock flow away.

The woman was dressed in a strange green dress, it looked like it was made of leaves, liana's and flowers but it was as beautiful and gracious as she was.  
He long tail swept to the left and the right slowly, as it tried to hypnotize him.

'W-who are you?' Russell asked after a few minutes, and he tried not to stare at her.  
The mysterious woman smiled at him and she looked at a tree, not too far behind him, 'I think your friend wants to know too.'

Russell immediatly looked behind him and he saw Shifty, trying to hide behind a tree.  
Shifty looked as shocked as Russell and walked up to him.

'SHIFTY!! WHY DID YOU FOLLOW ME?!' Russell yelled at the raccoon, 'ARE YOU STUPID'  
'I wanted to know WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE UP TO!!' Shifty yelled at the sea otter and the woman giggled, causing the two to look at her again.

'Oh, right...' Shifty muttered, 'And who may yu be'  
'I am Blackeera. Fourth Strongest Of Everything And More Things and currently acting as the guardian of this forest.' She answered, still smiling mysteriously at the two men.

Russell took his hat off, 'Yarr... Excuse us for intruding your forest, ma'm, but'  
'You wanted to search the treasure, am I correct Russell?'

Russell just looked at her for a minute, 'How did you know my name'  
Blackeera giggled and looked at him, 'I know everything about you guys. That's Shifty, he doesn't know he's on the same island the map talks about.'

'Wait, WHAT?! ALL THIS TIME WE'VE BEEN ON THE RIGHT ISLAND AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US?!' Shifty yelled at Russell who rolled his eye.  
'Don't blame him, Shifty. He wanted to protect you guys from the monster. That's why he wanted to search for the ruins alone. But you saw him and decided to follow him... How foolish... And I mean both of you.'

'Are you the monster?' Russell bluntly asked and Blackeera loughed at loud.  
'Of course not! I am very peacefull and I hate fights. Which doesn't mean I can't kill you if I want.'

Russell and Shifty shivered as they realized the hidden powers within her. It was for the best they didn't anger her.

'Then can you help us getting to the ruins?' Shifty asked her and Blackeera looked at him thoughtfully.  
'Why do you want that treasure so badly? Is it worth risking your life?'

'Well... What IS the treasure?' Russell asked her, turning her attention to him again.  
'What's that for a stupid question? It's gold and jewelry of course!' Shifty snorted and Blackeera smiled at him.  
'I am very sorry to dissappoint you, Shifty, but it isn't.'

'What'  
'The treasure is a different kind of treasure. It's far more worth then those material things... In a way, it is worth risking your life, but... Not for you. Go back to the beach, stay there, don't go near the ruins. Save your life and those of your friends. So not wake the beast.' Blackeera said, still smiling but both Russell and Shifty shivered again.

Blackeera slowly turned around and started to walk away when she stopped again.  
'Oh, maybe I should help you getting back to your friends.' She said, smiling at them and suddenly everything went black.

xXx

'Russell! Shifty! Hey, wake up, sleepy heads! It's already morning! We have to find food! The fruit's already gone thanks to Nutty.'

Russell groaned and opened his eye, he saw Cuddles' face hover over his and he got up. Had it been a dream?  
Shifty sat up next to him and looked at him. When Cuddles went over to Nutty to scold him he turned to Russell.

'Am I the only one who dreamed about that strange woman? Or wasn't it a dream?' Shifty asked, no trace of his trademark grin.  
'Yarr... I'm afraid it wasn't if both of us can remember it...' Russell muttered and he dreamily played with the sand.

'What kind of monster is it?' Shifty asked after a few minutes at silence, he looked at the horizon a bit worriedly.  
Russell shrugged and looked at the forest, 'No idea, matey... No idea... But Blackeera said we shouldn't waken it... So... That means it doesn't know we're here... Let's not go after that treasure. I don't want to risk their lives. Not anymore.'

He pointed at his stranded friends: Cuddles, who tried to cheer everyone up and tried to make the best out of the situation. Flaky, who was very shy but who was very caring and always tried to help wherever she could. Nutty, who prooved he really could be helpfull and tried his best not to think too much about his precious candy. This must be hell for him.

Shifty sighed irritated, 'Now I'm finally on a treasure island, and I can't even go look for treasure'  
Russell laughed and hit his shoulder playfully, 'Yarr, matey. Life sucks, deal with it.'

Shifty grinned at him and together to went over to the rest, laughing their asses off and creeping the others out.

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

Russell and Shifty friends? YARR!! IS SHE CRAZY!  
Yes, obviously *rolls eyes*

It's time to go to bed for me x3 So I wrote this chapter kinda in a hurry, but I enjoyed writing it x3

cookies for everybody!!! :D *tosses cookies around*

And !  
What could the monster be? :O What kind of treasure is it?  
Who knows? :P 


	6. Chapter 6

.  
I'm truly shocked... Happy but shocked and creeped out...

Someone... Made a drawing over this fanfic...

And I finally have Pokemon Platinum!! :D (I hate Notebook! sometimes they don't show the punctuations!! X_X *kicks notebook* AND sometimes it doesn't show spatiatons! -_-

Oh, and I remembered this is a HTF fic! x3 sooo... BLOOD!! WE WANT BLOOD!! x3 *laughs manically*

I'm writing this chappie for everyone who supports me *wipes tear away* thank you.

HTF (c) Mondo Media my anthro's (c) me!!

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

Russell and Cuddles were fishing and humming the HTF-themesong when Shifty walked past them for the 100th time in five minutes.

'Shifty, can you stay still? You're scaring the fish away!' Cuddles said irritated. The fish weren't biting and Russell's cheery mood annoyed him for some reason. Maybe it was just because they were stuck on the island for four days now.

In that four day they hadn't gone in the forest just once, Russell had prohibited it and they listened to him.  
They didn't forget the roar they heard when they just stranded!

But Cuddles suspected the sea otter hid something... Why was he so cheerfull? Okay, he was on better terms with Shifty now, but... Was that a reason?

Cuddles sighed and looked at the sea. He hoped the others were searching for them.  
It seemed quite possible that their little boat had sunk and that they would stay a few more days here.

But they will be faound! Cuddles was sure of that, he just didn't want to stay too lay on what may be a monster infested island.

Oh, how close he was to the truth! Russell knew what Cuddles was thinking. He knew everyone was thinking it, but he just couldn't shake the vision of the guardian...

Maybe she could help them find the treasure.  
But then he remembered her warning, and he shivered again every time he remembered it...

The monster was asleep for now, but if he wakened it it would harm his friends... He didn't want to hurt his friends again!  
I mean... He already hurt Mime that day...

Suddenly his line pulled and he pulled back as hard as he could, after a few minutes and cheering of the others he managed to fish up a large fish.

'Wow, Russell! You're really good at fishing!' Flaky said, clapping her hands and Russell thanked her with a smile.  
'Flaky, he's a sea otter. He would be a pretty lousy one if he couldn't fish.' Cuddles said, grinning at Russell who playfully pushid him over.

Then Cuddles line also pulled and Cuddles gave the line a powerfull yank, causing a sea urchin being tossed into the air, landing right onto Cuddles' face who started screaming and running around.  
Flaky started to scream too and Russell tackled the rabit to calm him down.

'YARR!! Cuddles, sit still or you'll push it's quills deeper into your skin!' Russell snapped and Cuddles lay still, so Russell could carefully remove the sea animal.

They both sighed relieved, and it took them a while to notice a small cringle of smoke coming from under Cuddles' behind.

'GYAAAA!!! I'M ON FIREEEEE!!!!!!!!!!' Cuddles screamed as he jumped up and ran towards the ocean.  
He quickly jumped into it and looked very angry when he dove up again, spitting out some water.

xXx

Cuddles shivered under his blanket as Flaky dabbed his forehead with a wet piece of textile, frowning worriedly.  
'He's got a pretty high fever, guys...' She said as everyone else sat round the sick Cuddles.

'Sucks for him, but who's gonna do his shores now?' Shifty said as he looked at the rabit who frowned angrily at the raccoon.

'Calm down, mateys. I'll go search for wood for him. No problem, but who will nurse him?' Russell calmed down the starting fight and he looked at Shifty in an attempt to calm him down.

'Pass.' Shifty said coldly, 'At night I've got better things to do.' 'Uhm... And... And I have to watch the fire... But I can do both!' Flaky stuttered when Nutty and Russell turned their attention to her.

'Yarr, that's very kind of you, Flaky. But Nutty has enough energy to watch Cuddles at night. You can watch him during the day.' Russell said, looking at the giggling squirrel.

'Say, Nutty... You always crave for candy but... Why don't you just eat the ones stuck on your body?' Russell asked him curiously and Nutty stared at him in disbelief.

'Do you eat your clothes? Candy is yummier!!' Flaky and Russell sweatdropped and looked at Cuddles when he coughed again.

'Maybe we should go to bed then...' Flaky muttered, 'It's already evening now... Nutty, I'll watch the fire in an hour, okay'  
Nutty nodded as he sat down next to Cuddles, making himself comfortable and Flaky went over to her shed.

Russell stretched himself and yarred a good evening to Cuddles and Nutty before going to his own shed.

After a few minutes there was only silence to be heard.

Shifty waited for another ten minutes before sneaking over to Russell's shed.  
He still couldn't believe that Russell fell for that cheap trick of that guardian! It's a guardian, of course it will try to prevent you from getting to the treasure!  
Stupid otter...

He sneaked into the shed and quietly searched Russell's shirt for the map, which he quickly found.  
He snickered without a sound and slipped out of the shed where Russell who was still sleeping.

He was going to find that treasure, the monster was OBVIOUSLY just a story.  
What kind of monster could live here? A giant snail? Boo-hoo, how scary!

Too bad Lifty was going to miss this...

Shifty looked for the last time at the primitive camp they'd made, when he got back he would be rich. The rest didn't matter.

And with that he ran into the forest.

xXx

With the moon shining through the foliage he could clearly read the map.  
He was very close to the ruins, all he had to do was to find a larg palmtree wich was devided in two.

Vaguely it surprised him a palmtree grew in this part of the forest, but frankly he didn't care. Did it matter? No. Only the treasure mattered.

When he saw the tree he walked towards it and sat down under it to study the map again.  
He was so busy planning his route he didn't notice the fushia eyes following his every move.

He muttered something about walking three steps towards a small ravine and the eyes narrowed, as if the person smiled.

Suddenly the map flew out of Shifty's hands and he looked at it, clearly shocked, as it floated in front of him.  
He immediatly jumped up and tried to catch it but it flew higher so that he missed it.

He sweared as he jumped up and down in various attempts to catch it without any result.  
He stopped doing this when he heard a rather childish laughter and he turned around to look at the person who laughed at him.

When he saw that person his mouth almost dropped to the floor: in front of him stood a female wolf, also clearly not a Happy Tree Friend.  
She had purple and pink clothes on and a strange chain round her neck with the picture of an eye on it.  
Her eyes twinkled and she smiled at Shifty with a friendly, yet very disturbing smile.

'Who the HELL are you?!' Shifty managed to ask after a few minutes and the woman giggled.  
Suddenly her eyes lit up with a rather pink glow and the map flew over his head right to her. She giggled once more and calmly took it to observe it.

'HEY! I ASKED YOU A QUESTION AND THAT'S MINE!!' Shifty yelled angrily at her, jumping forward to assault the woman.  
She easily warded him off and suddenly rose into the air for a few metres.

'No it isn't.' She laughed with her childish laugh and she looked down on him, smiling again and Shifty was getting really creeped out for some reason.

Suddenly her words got through to him and he looked up to look her in the eyes, 'What did you say'  
'I said "no it isn't."' She giggled and she floated a metre down, still smiling.

'What do you mean by THAT?! And how do you float? How did you manage to take my map away from me?!' Shifty said, spinning around to look at her because she was circling round him.

'I'm saying that this is the map Russell found, making it his map. And just as Blackeera has the power to move plants the way she wants to I have psychic powers. I also have... Well... You can call them invisible arms... Powerfull arms, that is.' The woman said as she got down to the ground. She gave the map back to Shifty.

'I... I don't get it... How do you know about all that? How do you know about Blackeera?' Shifty asked, dumfounded and the woman smiled once again.

'I should introduce myself properly. I am Wolvina, guardian of this part of the forest.' She said as she bow down with a playfull gesture, 'Pleased to meet you, Shifty. And I have psychic powers, it's impossible for you to hide things from me.  
Like the fact that you're going to the ruins now to find the treasure.' Wolvina said and Shifty suddenly shivered at the small pulse of power she emerged.

'Are you an idiot? Do you want to wake the beast hidden in the ruins and endanger all of us? And if I were you I would believe this. The treasure is not important to you. Go back to the beach peacefully or I will be forced to hurt you AND your friends.' Wolvina said calmly and she smiled again, but this time you could see her predatorteeth and Shifty backed a little.

'Tch, they're not my friends!' Shifty said coldly as he looked her right in her eyes, 'What made you think that'  
'Who says I'm talking about your friends at the beach?' Wolvina asked him with a sugary voice and Shifty looked at her, clearly shocked.

'Lifty! The others! You kidnapped them?!' Shifty asked her, shocked and Wolvina smiled at him.  
'Of course not, I've got better things to do. But they're here on the island. VERY close to the ruins... They got into a storm. Lucky for Mime you guys heal very fast thanks to that curse casted on you village, plus you're still within the boundaries. The sea seems to be unlimited for you. But if that monster catches you... If she eats you, you will not come back. So, if you awaken the monster you basicly kill your dearest brother and the others.' Wolvina said with a smile.

'What IS that monster?!' Shifty asked her and she just shrugged.  
'I warned you, Shifty. Don't cry when it's too late. I can read in your eyes you don't plan on believing me, but that's fine.  
It will be pretty interesting to see her rip your intestines out.' And with a last giggle she teleported away, leaving a stunned Shifty.

He stood there for a few minutes before running in the direction he has to go to find the treasure.  
Stupid Blackeera! Stupid Wolvina! Trying to scare him! TCHEH!

He didn't bother to look at the drawings on old, crumbled buildings when he dashed past them. The only thing that mattered was that he had reached the ruins and that he was going to find him some jewelry!

His eyes spotted a large building in the middle of the ruins and he carefully went inside.  
He snickered when he saw a small chest on the floor and he picked it up to look inside of it.

But then he heard something, that was even more frightening then Wolvina's innocent smile.  
He heard someone laugh, not the friendly laugh of Blackeera, not the childish yarr of Russell, not Nutty's crazy giggles...

It was a cold, evil, psychopatic giggle which quickly evolved into insane laughter, accompagnied by two cold yellow eyes staring right into his shocked ones.

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

Oof, there it is: chapter 6! ^^ I hope you like it so far ^^" if not, don't read it? O_O

reviewcookies for everyone who leaves a review!! x3 


	7. Chapter 7

Hi there! :D

It's me! *waves at everyone* ^^

Tomorrow will suck :D (2 MAJOR tests etc... AND we have math O_X)  
But I keep on smiling, and laughing, and talking to people who call me a sadist because I laugh with a joke, ... *kicks her classmates* IT WAS A JOKE! THE MAN SAID A JOKE!! AND I THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY! D'ARGH!! -_-

HTF (c) Mondo Media

my anthro's (c) me

It (c) Stephen King (but the HTF form (c) me x3)

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

'I guess I'm fucked now...' Shifty said, trembling so hard he almost dropped the chest.  
Slowly the yellow-eyed monster walked out of the shadows and Shifty's heart skipped a beat: in front of him stood a regular Happy Tree Friend!

It was a female cheetah, with a clown's nose and a big collar. She also was a little bit schminked around the eyes and she smiled at him.

'Uhm... Is it just me, or is this island only inhabited by women?' Shifty asked the cheetah as he sweatdropped.  
It was just some joke of this girl, no doubt about that!

And those yellow eyes?  
He shook his head without her seeing it, it must have been some kind of hallucination.

Suddenly he heard a voice screaming inside his head and he jumped in his surprise: "SHIFTY!! YOU IDIOT!! I WARNED YOU!! GET OUT OF THERE!!!!!!!!"

Wolvina's voice?

Shifty chose to ignore her, it probably was another trick. Besides, he had the treasure now, it didn't matter anymore.  
'Andddd, you are...?' He asked the cheetah and she giggled, it then came to him that she smiled so broadily that she closed her eyes all the time.

'I'm Pennywise. Pennywise The Dancing Clown, Shifty.' She said, her voice was sounding very friendly and he grew more suspicious every second.  
'How do you know my name?' He asked her, narrowing his eyes and backing a little.

She crept closer to him until her face was only a few centimetres away from his.  
He vaguely smelled something terrible, like the stench of rotten fish... But another scent was more dominant: the scent of popcorn, sugar, roasted peanuts, ...

'You see... I know everyone's name on this island now... Ah~... How I love my powers...' She said and she giggled.  
'Wait, are you another guardian? Well, you're too late!! The treasure's mine now!!' Shifty snapped at her and suddenly he took off towards the exit.

But- There wasn't an exit anymore!  
There still was light inside the building, and it seemed to go right through boulders who blocked the exit!  
But... He never heard them fall... What the hell was going on?!

'I need to know everyone's name, you know...' He suddenly heard right behind him and he slowly turned around, feeling a terrible fear strike him.

He saw those cold yellow cat-like eyes staring right into his and an insane grin crept over the girl's face.  
'I need to know the names for your tombstones.' She said and she started to laugh insanely.

'You're the monster...' Shifty managed to stutter as he tried to back away, but he was blocked by the rocks.

"WOLVINA!! HELP ME!!" Shifty thought, hoping that he could reach her and he heard someone sigh irritated.  
"Idiot... Told you, but you didn't bother to listen. Oh well, Blackeera'll kill me if I don't help you... Very well. What can I, the sixth strongest of everything and more things, do for you?"

Shifty looked at Pennywise who was still slowly moving towards him, raising her hands as if she wanted to strangle him.  
"QUICK!! MOVE THOSE BUILDERS!!" He thought, panicking.

"What builders?" He heard Wolvina laugh inside his mind, "That's an illusion. That's how she catches her prey. Just think of something that makes you very happy and you can go right through them."

Shifty hesitated, was it a joke? A trap? But he didn't have a choice if he didn't want to get eaten by a freak clown.  
He started to think about him being rich, together with Lifty and suddenly he felt the builders dissappearing behind his back.

'Well... See ya!' He yelled at the monster as he ran outside, running for his dear life and not caring into what direction.

After half an hour of running he stopped at a beach and he fell down, panting.

"Hey, Wolvina..." He thought and he heard her huff again.  
"What?" He could imagine her roll her eyes and he snickered nervously.  
"Thanks. I appreciate it..." He thought sheepishly and he tried to get up, not listening to her answer.

"Idiot." She sighed, 'Oh well... Who am I to blame you? Right... Idiot Number Three... Thanks, Max..." She sighed and she shut up again.

'Shifty? Shifty is that you?' Shifty turned his head and he saw Lifty and Handy standing behind him.

'Lifty... Beaver-guy...' He stuttered and Lifty flew around his neck.  
'DAMNIT, LIFTY!! GET OFF!!' He yelled as his brother almost choked him in a hug.

'It's HANDY! H-A-N-D-Y! HANDY!' Handy snapped at the green raccoon and he looked at Shifty a little bit better.  
'You seem very healthy... But tired? What happened? Did you run?' He asked him curiously as Shifty threw Lifty off him.

'Something like that... Where are the others? And what happened to YOU?' Shifty asked him as he eyed the bandages around Handy's stomach.

'Let's say horns are pretty, but not when a moose rams them into your stomach because he wanted to hit the rock next to you...' Handy said as he smiled irritated.

'... Why did he want to ram a rock?' Handy and Lifty shrugged and guided Shifty to their primitive camp.

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

FINALLY we get to see how the others are!! :D aren't you guys happy now?  
No?  
Well, not my problem :D

It was rather short, but I'm tired, and I have to train my Leafeon ^^

reviews are welcomed by cookies ^^ 


	8. Chapter 8

chappie 8.  
And I have NO IDEA what's going to happen in this one xD

Oh well, we'll see on the way :P

HTF (c) Mondo Media

my anthro's (c) me!!

Pennywise The Dancing Clown (except her HTF-form) (c) Stephen King

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

'Here's our camp... It's not much, but... It kept us pretty safe. Too bad Lumpy is walking around too.' Handy said as he guided Shifty to the camp.

'SHIFTY!!' Disco Bear cried out, clearly surprised to see him, 'How... How'  
'Long story... I'll tell you later.' Shifty said before Disco Bear could say anything more.

Mime ran up to them and he waved at Shifty enthousiasticly and Lumpy soon joined him.  
'... Can you two idiots stop waving at me?' Shifty asked them irritated as he sat down in the sand.

'Okay. Now it's later, right? What happened to you guys after the ship sank? Did something happen to you guys?' Handy asked him as he sat down next to him. The others sat down too and turned their attention to Shifty, indicating they were listening.

'Right, nothing special happened. The boat sank and we washed onto this island. End of story, happy now?' Shifty said and Handy huffed.  
'Then why were you running out of the forest? Did you see something? Some monster?' Lifty snickered, but quickly stopped when he saw his brother glaring at him.

'You wouldn't believe me.' He snarled and he turned his attention to the chest in his hands.  
'This better be worth all the danger...' He mumbled as he tried to open it, without succes.

'What's that?' Lifty asked as he pointed at the chest and Mime bowed over to observe it. Lumpy imitated him and Shifty stared at them unfriendily.

'Cute. This could be a fairytale: the mute and the idiot.' Shifty said and he looked at Lifty, 'When did they get so close'  
Lifty snickered, 'Well, I have some ideas but Handy would strangle me. Oh, wait! He can't'  
'I have a tail and I WILL use it.' Handy remarked irritated and he sighed.

'Chill, beaver-guy. You think you have problems? This tropical climate isn't exactly good for my hair...' Disco Bear said, trying to calm down Handy in his own special way.  
Handy huffed and looked at Shifty again, 'It doesn't matter if Mime and Lumpy get along. I want to hear from what you ran away.'

'Okay. But first: I swear I don't make this up! Remember Russell's map?' Shifty said, pausing to let the rest answer. 'Of course, it's the very cause why we are here now.' Lifty said and the others nodded.

'Well, this is the island the map talks about! Russell sneacked out of our camp one night and I followed him. Then I discovered that truth... AND that this island is guarded by at least two guardians... They're not normal... They look weird and both are female... Blackeera and Wolvina... Wolvina told me Blackeera has the power to control plants and Wolvina herself has psychic powers. And those powers saved me an hour ago...' Shifty said and the others looked at him.

'What's a psychic power?' Lumpy asked and Mime started to mime like he tried to bend a spoon.  
'Litterally the power of the mind, Lumpy. But you'd promised us to shut up.' Handy said, glaring at the poor moose who saluted.

'Saved your life? Does it have something to do with that chest then?' Disco Bear asked Shifty and he looked curiously at the chest.  
'Exactly. I should have listened to Wolvina... Now I've wakened the monster... Pennywise... It's a normal cheetah, dressed like a clown, but then with yellow eyes, sharp teeth and claws ready to rip your heart out.' Shifty said as he shivered, 'She also smells weird... Like the circus and rotten fish mixed together... Appearantly she can make illusions... She almost fooled me, but Wolvina communicated with me and she told me what to do... The next thing I did was running until I dropped down...'

'... You risked your life for some chest?' Handy asked Shifty, dumbfounded and Shifty just nodded.  
'You seem to be proud of it too.' Disco Bear remarked, 'But I want to see the others now... Do you know if a comb washed onto shore? I need my afro to dance properly.'

'Are you serious? We're on an island no one knows about, there's a monster on the loose and you only think about dancing and your HAIR?!' Lifty asked the bear in disbelief and Disco Bear sighed irritated.  
'If you really want to know, I think about these two things because it's the only way to survive this hell.'

'Just come with me. But we're going via the beach... I don't want to meet her again...' Shifty shivered and Lifty got up, grinning at his brother, 'Who? The monster or that Wolvina?'

'Both.' Shifty said as he got up too and waited for the others to pack.  
He should have known Lifty wouldn't believe him. It was his TWIN! Of course he would also think it was just a little story, just like he did before he met Pennywise.'

Mime walked up to him and started to gesture various things and Shifty just stared at him for a minute.  
'Do you want to tell me something?' He asked the mime, who nodded eagerly.

'He says that he believes you. And I believe you too.' Lumpy said and Shifty jumped in his surprise, he never heard Lumpy joining them.  
'But... You believe everything...' Shifty said to Lumpy as he sweatdropped and Lumpy gasped, clearly shocked by Lifty's remark.

'I DO NOT!! I don't believe in the toothfairy...' He said as he looked down and Shifty rolled his eyes.  
'Eventually they'll ALL believe me... That is, if we stay here any longer...' Shifty said bitterly.

xXx

'Where could Shifty be?' Russell asked no one in particular as he walked around nervously, clearly worried.  
'M-maybe he went to... To the forest...' Flaky muttered quietly and Cuddles rolled his eyes.  
'But of course! We're worrying about SHIFTY!! He never listens, of course he would have gone into the woods!'

Nutty giggled nervously as he was watching the sea, causing Cuddles to grow even angrier.  
'And YOU! You never do something usefull! You only eat our foodsupply!' He said as he pointed accusively at Nutty.  
'Calm down, Cuddles... If he went into the forest he would have been stopped. I'm sure of that, matey...' Russell said.

'Eh? How? A magic tree talked to him?' Cuddles said sarcasticly and Flaky looked at him.  
'Now you sound just like Handy...' She said, giggling nervously and Cuddles sighed, facepalming.

'No... Blackeera would stop him... I think...' Russell said, hesitating and Flaky, Cuddles and Nutty stared at him.  
'Who?'

Russell told everyone of his little adventure in the forest and his encounter with Blackeera. He also told them about the map and the island itself.  
When he was done he looked at the others to see their reaction.

'How do we know you're not making this stuff up?' Cuddles asked Russell and Russell looked at his hook, not knowing how to convince Cuddles and the other two.

'Maybe by showing me?' A sweet voice asked and everyone immediatly turned their attention to the person standing behind Russell.  
'YARR!! BLACKEERA!!' Russell cried out, 'We didn't hear you coming!'

'Obviously.' She remarked and she giggled.  
Cuddles, Flaky and Nutty were staring at her with their mouths open and Blackeera smiled at them.

'Wh-why are you here?' Russell managed to stammer out and Blackeera's smile faded a little.  
'I'm sorry to bring you bad news... Flaky's guess was right: Shifty went into the forest to find the treasure.'

'THAT IDIOT!! WHAT ABOUT THE MONSTER?!' Russell cried out, causing everyone to look at him weirdly. They never saw Russell actually getting angry.  
'Uhu. That's what Wolvina told him.' Blackeera said, smiling again.

'Who'  
'Ah, she's another guardian. I have the power to control plants and she has psychic powers. She saved Shifty from the monster by communicating with his mind. She had warned him, but he thought it was just a trick. But... Pennywise was awakened... She left the ruins, and she's hungry. Don't let her catch you, you'll heal f you get injured here thanks to the Happy Tree Friends curse, but you won't come back if she kills you.' Blackeera warned them and she turned around to walk back to her forest.

'Can't you do something to help us?' Cuddles suddenly cried out and Blackeera stopped, not turning around.

'How can I help if no one listens to my advice?' She asked, not truning around and they all felt a cold chill.  
'Yarr... Sorry, Blackeera... But... You said you were the fourth strongest of everything and more things... Can't you help us? Please? If that Pennywise is that dangerous...' Russell asked her timidly and he hold his breath as Blackeera slowly turned her head to him, still not bothering to turn around.

'When time comes Wolvina and I will help you. For now, listen to Shifty. He already encountered Pennywise and Wolvina told him what to do in case of an emergency.' She said coldly and Cuddles gulped.

'Just stay out of the forest. She'll wait there for an error, and then she'll make sure you won't get out alive. It can be called a miracle she didn't bother to traumatize Shifty, but that's properly just a part of her plan'  
She said as she walked away.

'P-Plan?' Flaky asked Blackeera quickly and Blackeera briefly turned around to smile at her.  
'Fear is a great weapon. It can destroy the mightiest army in the world, and it can also destroy you. It's a dangerous emotion, only the bravest can master it to do the most courageous things. Can you master it when the time comes that you must show bravery, Flaky the porcupine?' Blackeera said, still smiling but Flaky could sense the hidden power the black panther eminated.

'We will meet again. Perhaps sooner then you think.' Blackeera said as she disappeared in the shadows of the trees.

'Wow... That was even scarier then when my closeboards are out of candy!' Nutty blurted out and Cuddles nodded.  
'Yeah! ... Even tough I would have made a different comparison...'

Flaky looked a little down and she looked up to Russell's smiling face as he patted her shoulder, 'Don't worry, Flaky. Yarr! I'll protect you! I'll protect you AND the rest! I'm the one who brought you into this mess and I swear on my hook: I'll get you guys out of here!'

Flaky smiled at him and Cuddles smiled at the otter, 'Thanks, man... It's not your fault, it was a risk we all took. Well.  
Not that we expected to strand on an island with a monster and some creepy guardians on it, but'  
They laughed nervously, and then suddenly Nutty pointed to the other side of the beach.

'LOOK! Shifty!! But...' He said, not believing his normal eye and his goggling eye.  
'The others...' Cuddles said in disbelief and Flaky and Russell stared at the group coming towards them.

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

THE END!! :D Did you like it? :D I loved writing this! ^^

Too bad it's already done :(

...

YEAH RIGHT!! xD I'm getting into this story now! x3 I really enjoy writing this *mumbles a word*

Gawd, it needs more blood T_T WAAAAAAAY more blood x3

But dear Pennywise will help with that~ I'll try to make her wound her victims as funny as possible!  
Hey, she is and will always be in the form of a clown! :D It would only be natural to try and make it funny! x3

Too bad I suck at humor xD

anyway, review~ :D (or I'll dump you on the very same island WITHOUT COOKIES!!!!!!)

oh noes, can she be THAT cruel?  
OBVIOUSLY!!!!! *rolls eyes* 


	9. Chapter 9

Hi again!! x3 Ooh... Vendredi nous re evrons notre bulletin Et demain nous avons un grand test vocabulaire et le conditionnel pass

a n' ira pas marcher...

Okay, my French SUCKS!!! xD I'll translate it: Ooh... Friday we get our report And tomorrow we have a big test vocabular and the past conditionnal

It's not going to work... (I'm going to fail)

anyway, here's ch 9 :D

HTF (c) Mondo Media

my anthro's (c) me!!

Pennywise The Dancing Clown (except her HTF-form) (c) Stephen King

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

'HANDY! MATEYS!!' Russell yelled happily as he launched himself towards the others, soon followed by his little group.  
'Russell!' Handy said overjoyed and he ran towards the otter and Lifty and Shifty sweatdropped, mumbling something perverted to each other.

Russell hugged the handless beaver, forgetting that he had a hook and thus tearing Handy's bandages and reopening a wound on Handy's side.  
'Ya-harr! Sorry, Handy!!' Russell said as he realised his mistake and Handy laughed a bit.  
'Don't worry, it's not deep... Thanks to Lumpy I'm used to pain... And thanks to Disco Bear and Lifty I'm used to annoying people.'

Russell laughed nervously and started greeting the others.  
'GUYS! YOU'RE HERE!!' Cuddles cried out as he tried to hug Mime and Lumpy at the same time, 'How'  
'A storm... Pretty far from here, yet we managed to strand right on the same island as you guys.' Handy said irritated as Flaky put the bandages so that the bleeding would stop.

'It... It's good to see you again...' Flaky muttered shyly as she stepped back and Disco Bear smiled at her sedisively.  
'... Keep your hands off her, Disco Bear.' Cuddles warned him as he protectively put an arm around Flaky's shoulders, stabbing his arm in the proces.

'Eh... Cuddles?' Flaky said as she looked at him and Cuddles sighed irritated.  
'Don't worry, I'm not gonna jump you. But I have to protect my friends from that womanizer'  
'Who you're calling a womanizer?' Disco Bear said angrily and Cuddles opened his mouth to answer him as Shifty impatiantly pushed him aside.

'Continue your fight another time. We've got bigger problems.' Shifty snapped at Cuddles and Handy rolled his eyes.  
'Yeah, thanks to YOU!' He snarled at the raccoon and Shifty shrugged.

'Yarr?' Russell said and Mime started gesturing various things, causing everyone to just stare at him.  
'... Translate it, Lumpy...' Shifty said, looking at the moose who saluted again.

'Did you just say "translate it, LUMPY?!' Lifty asked his brother, who chuckled at the remark.  
'You guys told him to shut up, right? He just mimed Mime so he understands what he means. Maybe it's the only thing he CAN understand, considering his IQ.' Shifty said and he snickered again.

'He's telling us that Shifty woke up the monster to get that chest and that he met another guardian of the forest who saved him from the monster with her psychic powers.' Lumpy said, rolling his eyes like you must be stupid not to understand Mime.

'Wow, who would have thought Lumpy could be usefull? Well, we thought the same of Nutty of course... But he has a great nose for fruit.' Cuddles sighed as he shrugged with a smile and Handy chuckled.

'Wait, YOU WOKE UP THE MONSTER?!' Flaky screamed, panicking and Cuddles and Mime had to tackle her to calm her down.  
'Wait, how do you guys know about the monster?' Shifty asked them and Russell just glared at him.

'... You told them everything, didn't you'  
'Yarr. Blackeera told us about your little trip. Flaky just... well, freaks out because once again someone rubbed the fact that we're all going to die here RIGHT IN HER FACE!!' Russell yelled at Shifty, 'YOU IDIOT!! WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO BLACKEERA AND THAT WOLVINA?!'

'HEY! DON'T YOU CALL ME AN IDIOT!! Wolvina already rubbed it in!!!' Shifty snapped at him, 'Look, I'm sorry, but at least I have the treasure! That's the reason why you guys went on this expedition in the first place, right? You could at least thank me for risking my life for it!'

'Don't you mean risking OUR lives?' Disco Bear remarked and Shifty glared at him.  
'Let's open it!' Lifty said eagerly, causing the rest to stare at him.  
'What? We're all together now, in a group we're safe. Let's open the chest already!'

'I WANNA OPEN IT!! I WANNA OPEN IT!!!' Lumpy yelled, causing some birds to fly out of their trees and Mime covered his ears.  
'Fine, you open it. If that makes you happy...' Shifty mumbled as he pushed the chest into Lumpy's hands.

Lumpy carefully lifted the lid and whatever was inside of the chest, it started to glow so brightly that everyone covered their eyes (in Russell's case eye).

'Oooooooooooooooooooh!!!' Lumpy said, clearly amazed by the content of the chest.  
'What? What's in it?' Handy asked as he tried to look past Lumpy at the chest.

Slowly Lumpy took out the object: a glowing stick.

He started to laugh maniacly and dancing around, 'GLOWING!! GLOWING'  
'Ah stick? A GLOWING STICK?! THAT'S THE THING I RISKED MY LIFE FOR?!' Shifty yelled in disbelief as he picked the chest up.

Suddenly the chest started glowing again and Shifty stared at the new content of the chest, his eyes wide-open.  
'It's... It's a... Small bag with money?...' He stammered, not believing his eyes as he pulled it out of the chest.

'Wait a minute...' Cuddles mumbled as he looked at the small chest, 'Lumpy got something he liked... Shifty something he really wants'  
'What are you saying?' Handy asked the rabit and Cuddles pointed at Disco Bear, 'Give him the chest, Shifty.'

Shifty reluctantly gave the chest to Disco Bear, who took it over and the chest started to glow once again.  
'It's a comb!! FINALLY!!!' Disco Bear cried out happily as he took out the comb and started to do his hair.

'Wait a minute!' Lifty catched on, 'This chest... It gives us everything we want!! EVERYTHING!!' 'But Wolvina and Blackeera said it wasn't risking our lives...' Shifty said as he stared at the chest, 'What a load of crap! This is the best treasure ever!!'

The others started to yell enthousiasticly, except for Russell and Mime who looked at each other.  
They looked pretty worried and Russell walked over to the silent deer.  
'Yarr,' He whispered to Mime so that he wouldn't wreck the others' joy, 'You think the same as me, huh matey... Everything we want... Is that enough to make us happy? I don't think it's worth risking my life... And now there's a monster off the leash...'

Mime nodded, looking pretty grim as he looked at the forest and froze.  
'Yarr, Mime?' Russell said to the solidified deer as he looked at the place where Mime was staring at.

Mime started to run to that place and Russell followed him, not understanding what drove the mime.  
Mime stopped at the edge of the forest and Russell stopped next to him and he froze to the spot: in front of him stood a like a clown dressed female cheetah.

Pennywise smiled at Mime and Russell and the two stared at her back at her.  
'Well well well... The mute and the pirate... It's like a fairytale, huh?' Pennywwise said, chuckling and showing her predator teeth.

'Mime, what have you gotten us into?' Russell said to Mime, who smiled at him and Russell sweatdropped.  
'I think he wanted to meet me. And I wanted to observe my dinner.' Pennywise said and Russell braced himself.  
'W-WE'RE NOT Y-YOUR DI-DI-DINNER!!!' He said loudly to the yellow-eyed monster standing in front of him and she laughed out loud.

'Like you're going to stop me. How're you going to do it? With your hook? Are you going to throw one of your peg-legs at me? Oh noes, not my eyes!!' Pennywise said, shivering and backing before laughing again.  
Mime gestured various things again and Pennywise stared at him, 'What's he trying to tell me? That he's nuts?'

'No idea. But I would run if I wwere you.' Russell said as he looked at something or someone towering over Pennywise.  
She looked behind her and yelped in fear before running off and Russell chuckled nervously.

'Thank you, Wolvina...' Russell said to the wolf and Mime waved at her happily.  
'Don't mention it. But I'm here to tell you something. Don't tell the others, they would only freak out. I talked to the head guardian and she gave me the following order: rescue them if needed.' Wolvina said as she observed the two.

'YA-HARR!! THAT'S GREAT!!' Russell exclaimed but before he could say more Wolvina raised her hand to silence him.  
'I can only rescue every person here one time. That means that next time you two and/or Shifty meet Pennywise again you can rescue yourself.' Wolvina said seriously and Russell's face grew pale.

Mime started to act pretty hyperactive and started panicking.  
'Relax, Mime. You're safe at the beach. Please, don't go near ponds, not even puddles! Pennywise is a watermonster and she'll drag you down before you know it... And then you will see her true face, too bad you won't be able to tell anyone...'

'But... How're we going to get fresh water?' Russell asked Wolvina, his eye started to turn grey and Wolvina noticed the danger.  
'Calm down, Russell,' She tried to comfort him with her voice, 'The chest will help. But remember: only use it when you really need it.'

Russell looked at her and thanked her with a smile.  
Mime hugged Wolvina and surprisingly she let him. Mime released her and she smiled at the two before she teleported away.

'Be carefull, guys. You're too cute to die.' She said before dissappearing and Mime mimed chuckling.  
'Thanks, Wolvina...' Russell said thoughtfully, 'Well, seems like the treasure will come in handy after all.'

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

Wow, already chapter 9? Goes pretty fast...

Oh well :D

Oh yeah!! This Sunday I'm going to... DISNEYLAND!!! :D (Paris) with my sister, her boyfriend, a friend of hers and my brother!!!!!! :D

We'll have to drive for three hours or so (probably five thanks to traffic) but still- DISNEYLAND!!!! :D I've only been there once and I was only six or so!! :D It's going to be so fun!! x3 Hopefully I can find a lot of The Nightmare Before Christmas stuf!! x3

well... review and get yourself some cookies!! :D 


	10. Chapter 10

DISNEYLAND WAS SOOO FUN!!! x3

Ah~ chapter 10 already? And I don't see it ending soon... *pondering*  
It would be nice if it reached 20 chapters x3 oh well, we'll see ^^

let's have fun with the chest!! x3

HTF (c) Mondo Media

my anthro's (c) me!!

Pennywise The Dancing Clown (except her HTF-form) (c) Stephen King

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

Cuddles was happily drinking hot chocolate when Russell and Mime returned.  
"Yarr, you look a lot better, Cuddles." Russell said to the rabit who nodded, smiling at him.

'A night of sleep, seeing some friends back and hot drinks sure help!' He said, chuckling.  
'Right... Now we we're talking about drinks... No one, and I mean NO ONE enters the forest and NO ONE comes near water. Not even puddles, am I clear?' Russell said, hoping that he sounded bossy enough.

'Why?' Lifty asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the otter.  
'Just do it if you want to live. If you're thirsty just use the chest.' Russell said, turing around and walking to his shed.

'Mime? Is he serious?' Cuddles asked Mime who nodded, a serious look on his face and he ran after Russell.  
The others looked at each other, some worried, some sceptical.

'Uhm... Am I the... The only one who's worried?' Flaky asked the rest who rolled their eyes, except for Lumpy, who was looking at Mime at the camp.  
'Feh, he's... Well... He's just screwin' with us. Isn't that clear?' Lifty said, but you could hear the doubt in his voice, 'He is, right?'

'Well, he looked pretty serious... Mime too... But why? Why does Russell tell us this at this moment?' Cuddles said, pondering.  
'WE SHOULD LISTEN TO HIM!' Lumpy suddenly yelled and everyone looked at him, looking shocked.

'Why should we?' Lifty aggressively asked the moose who put his hands before his mouth, shocked about Lifty's question.  
'MUTINY!!!!' Lumpy yelled at Lifty who backed for the finger Lumpy flinged at him to point at him, 'I'M GONNA TELL THE CAPTAIN!!!!!'

And with that Lumpy ran to the camp as the rest sweatdropped.

'He is and will always be an idiot... Though he's not completely wrong...' Handy said as he watched Lumpy yell something to Russell, who was fishing with Mime.

'Yeah, yeah. I'll listen to him.' Lifty mumbled loud enough to hear as he took the chest over, 'Now let's have some fun with the treasure!'

'No, we won't.' Cuddles said determined as he took the chest out of Lifty's hands, 'You guys need to buy some sheds too. I'm afraid it'll take a long time before a rescue operation reaches us'  
'Cuddles is right. I... I'll help you guys...' Flaky said, smiling nervously and Handy and Disco Bear smiled at her.

Shifty sighed and looked at Lifty, 'Well... Let's get to work... Let's play with the treasure later, brother'  
Lifty bowed his head, clearly not excited about the work that awaited him.

xXx

When the camp was set up it was already dark, and a campfire seemed to lit the entire beach, making them feel somewhat safer.

Cuddles opened the chest, pulled out a bag of marsh mellows and distributed them to everyone.  
'You know... Now we're all here at the fire, all safe, not that hurt-' Handy huffed at that part of Cuddles' sentence, '-This actually is pretty fun.'

'Yeah, too bad the monster Shifty set loose destroys this kinda cosy atmosphere.' Lifty said and Shifty wacked his head.  
'Yeah, well thanks to that monster I've found you guys.' Shifty said and Lifty rolled his eyes.

'W-well... I do feel a lot safer with so many people here.' Flaky said and Cuddles smiled at her.  
'Don't worry, Flakes! If the monster is after you I will save you!'

'Ah, how cute.' Handy remarked, smiling suggestively at Cuddles while taking a slightly burnt marsh mellow off his stick.  
'Just shut it, Handy.'

'What's cute?' Lumpy asked Handy who quickly said that he didn't say anything.

Lumpy shrugged and he took a bite of his not so slightly burnt marsh mellow, but it was so hot he immediatly spit it back out.  
Shifty, his face covered with crusty goo, glared at Lumpy who didn't seem to notice that and just pricked another marsh mellow on his stick.

'Hey, hand me over the box.' Disco Bear suddenly said and Cuddles gave it to him.  
'Thanks.' Disco Bear said as he opened the chest and took out conditioner.

'Yarr, conditioner?' Russell asked the bear while looking at the bottle in Disco Bear's hand, 'What do you need that for'  
'My fabulous hair needs it! How can I blind you with my looks without it?' Disco Bear said as he looked at Russell as if it was obvious why he needed the bottle.

'Blind us with your looks?' Handy said, frowning and Disco Bear ruffled his hand through his own hair.  
'Of course! My looks are probably the only reason for you to keep going! AND with my shiny appearance I will keep you motivated.'

'Well... You know what'll motivate us even more? You going into that forest!' Shifty said and he and Lifty bursted out in laughter.

'... Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea...' Handy said, pondering over the thought.  
'WHAT?! DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE?!' Disco Bear exclaimed, shocked.

'No, but maybe you'll scare Pennywise away.' Handy said and he and Cuddles cracked up, leaving Disco Bear angry and pouting.  
'I'm sure they don't mean it that way...' Flaky tried to assure Disco Bear, but he wasn't listening.

Mime started to gesture with his hands again, and they managed to understand that he wanted to calm everyone down.  
'Yarr, Mime's right. Cut it out and go to bed. It's already late.' Russell said as he stood up.

'What do you mean "go to bed"? We're practically sleeping on the floor, which means we sleep on a bed of sand.' Lifty muttered as he got up too.

Nutty giggled as he trew some sand on the fire, putting it out.

'Good night everyone.' Cuddles said cheerfully and the rest muttered a reply, except for Russell who yarred it.

As Russell lay down on his bed of sheets and kelp he thought of what he found out today.  
Tomorrow he was going to explore the beach. He hoped that he would encounter Blackeera, Wolvina or maybe even another guardian there. He wanted to know more, he wanted to know how to actually defeat that dangerous Pennywise.

He just couldn't shake the image of her, and her sadistic grin and he shivered, knowing that next time he met her no one would save him from her sharp teeth.

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

Here you go ^^ chapter 10~

I hope they show all the punctuations and all blank lines -_- *kicks Notebook*

reviewers will receive cookies ^^


	11. Chapter 11

HI THERE!! :D You know... I'm very nervous... Next week the exams start... SO SOON?! DANGIT!! I'll never pass T_T *depressed*

DAMN YOU GERMAN AND MATH!!

Oh well...

This chapter will be Pennywise's POV, sorry )  
She needs a plan xD

HTF (c) Mondo Media

my anthro's (c) me!!

Pennywise The Dancing Clown (except her HTF-form) (c) Stephen King

Blue (c) The Birthday Massacre

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

'Plastic blue... Invitations in my room... I've been waiting here for you... Reservations made for two... Sunlight fading...'

Pennywise grinned as she made the dead sing the next lines of Blue by The Birthday Massacre.

"Black tongues speak faster than the car can crash... You supply the rumours and I'll provide the wrath.  
Romance is breaking every heart in two... Casting shadows in the pale shade of blue..." The voices of various terribly violated corpses of children whispered in a monotonous tone.

Pennywise walked through the forest calmly as she inhaled the scent of the trees and the water of the river next to her.

'Plastic blue... Conversations in my room... Saving every tear for you... Trusting every word untrue... Twilight fading...' She sang with an innocent, nearly angelical voice and she looked at an particulary swollen corpse.

The corpse looked at her with an empty look in it's misty eyes.  
"Fate changes faster than the death of light... You supply the envy, and I'll provide the spite.  
Reflections cutting every face in two... Casting shadows in the pale shade of blue..."

Pennywise smiled sweetly at the corpse as she hummed the outro of the song.

'That was fun, wasn't it Georgie?' She asked the corpse of a child floating nearby her. It had been a boy around six years old and he missed his right arm. His face was scratched so badly that you wouldn't even recognize it as a face.

The boy nodded, not saying a word and Pennywise giggled in a girlish way.  
'Alright then. I'll summon you guys when I need you again. And next time it won't be for a song... I'll need you to greet new friends.'

Her eyes lit up with a yellow glow and the corpses slowly disappeared, leaving Pennywise standing alone next to the river.

'Ah... Blue... How this song fits the situation... One by one they will get their invitations and the light of their lives will fade... Nothing will save them...' Pennywise said to her reflection in the water and the reflection grinned back at her.  
One by one, they would perish.

But there was one thing that stood in her way... Actually two. The guardians. Those softies will probably interfere with the laws of nature and they'll try to protect those who deserve to be eaten.

It's only natural that a predator hunts his or her prey, why would they disturb that peace?

Oh well, even they can't protect them forever.  
But then she remembered another problem: HOW could she trap those fools?

She needed to know more about them if she wanted them... But that was no problem.  
After all, she was Pennywise The Dancing Clown! It! The terror of the silent waters!

AND she already knew some things about the group by observing them, she would have learned more if that stupid mime hadn't seen her!  
Oh well...

All she needed were the right illusions... The right shape... The right call... And she would have them all.  
But that otter... And that mime... Stupid Wolvina probably told them about her... It would be difficult to trap them...

'Feh. Then I'll invite the others one by one, and then I'll pay a visit to them...' Pennywise muttered to her reflection in the water as it frowned at her.

Suddenly she started laughing and when she stopped there was nothing to be heard... 'Ah... I still got it!' She said cheerfully as she strolled towards the well-spring, playfully jumping over branches lying on the ground.

'Maybe the treasure can help me...' Pennywise said, thinking out loud as she looked at the sky visible through the treebranches.

'Maybe I can tempt one of them to want something of me... To want something only I can give'  
She pondered for a few minutes and then walked closer to the river, kneeling down at the bank.  
She stared at her reflection and smiled at it. It smiled back and she grinned satisfied, her looks weren't a problem in this form.

Now she needed someone of that group, someone who was confident, someone who liked himself... OR someone who was the opposite ...

She could choose between three candidates... Three persons, and only one of them would be the trigger of his or her's friend's doom.

The reflection grinned at the night sky, and it's lips moved slowly as Pennywise sang softly to herself.

'Fate changes faster than the death of light... You supply the envy, and I'll provide the spite.  
Reflections cutting every face in two...'

The reflection grinned insanely as it's eyes slowly turned blue.

'Casting shadows in the pale shade of blue...'

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

LOL! The end made no sense xD ... Well, it does but... In my special way! :D

Sorry it's so short ^^" next chapter will be longer! I PROMISE!! (but I'm a good liar, so... don't get your hopes up ^^)

COOKIES FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS!! :D 


	12. Chapter 12

ch 12 already? .  
I'll keep my own opinion to myself again ^^

Blackeera & Wolvina (c) me

HTF (c) Mondo Media

Pennywise The Dancing Clown(except her HTF form) (c) Stephen King

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

Flaky was tossing and turning on her newly made bed which actually had sheets.  
She hadn't slept the past few nights except for a few minutes and she felt that she would see the sun come up again the following morning.

She was really cold and she dove deeper into the sheets, with only the top of her head remaining to be seen.  
Flaky was scared, and she wasn't the only one. She saw Russell and Mime looking at the forest over and over again, and every time they did that she swore that she saw them shiver.

It seemed like only the three of them cared that a vicious monster was spying on them, the rest was too busy playing with that strange box.  
There was something about that box that frightened her, but she didn't know what.  
And then there was the strange feeling that she would find out very soon... She did find it very strange that the monster hadn't made a move yet, and that was suspicious.

Flaky chuckled nervously as she imagined Cuddles' angry face if he caught her worrying.  
She knew he told her that they were save because they were in a group but...

Flaky shook her head and scolded herself for thinking scary thoughts, she then turned and closed her eyes for some sleep.

After she eventually fell asleep something crept around her shed, and a shadow slowly crept closer to the sleeping porcupine.

As if she felt that someone was looking at her Flaky's eyes slowly opened again and when she saw someone standing next to her bed she opened her mouth to scream.  
A hand quickly covered her mouth and the person hold his other hand in front of his mouth, gesturing her to be quiet.

A cloud that covered the moon drifted past and a ray of moonlight lit the scene and she carefully took the person's hand from her mouth.

'M-Mime! You a-almost scared me to d-death!' she whispered to the silent deer as he smiled at her, 'What's the matter? Do you need something? Uhm... Nutty has the box, so...'

Mime shook his head as he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of her bed.

'H-HEY! What are y-you doing?' Flaky said startled at Mime's strange behaviour, 'Mime'  
Mime, who didn't let go of her arm, pulled her outside and guided her to a part of the beach which lay in the shadow of the trees.

'MIME! What are you doing?! W-we shouldn't go n-n-near the f-forest!!' Flaky cried out as she tried to shake off Mime's hand.  
Mime smiled at her, as if he wanted to soothe her and she automaticly calmed down a little. Mime had the strange power to make people comfortable in every situation, and she looked up to him for that.

'Mime, what's going on? Why did you bring me to this place?' Flaky asked him nervously when Mime let go of her arm.  
Mime pointed to two persons who Flaky didn't see earlier.

'Russell,' Flaky yelled out surprised as she recognized the otter, 'Nutty'  
The squirrell giggled in his usual way and Russell smiled at her before he looked worried again.

'What's going on?' Flaky asked the three men in front of her as they smiled at her.  
'We're the ones who are actually worried about the situation,' Russell said as his smile fade away, 'And I guess you are also worried, right Flaky? I know you better then you think.'

Flaky looked at Russell and smiled nervously, 'I guess so... I'm scared to death... Why aren't the others?' Mime shrugged to indicate that he didn't know and Russell smiled at the deer.

'They think they're save in a group.' Nutty managed to say in between some giggles.  
'I-I'm sorry, Nutty but... A-actually it surprises me that you're also worried...' Flaky said as she looked at the squirrell who looked pretty serious.

'Ya-harr... I know, I was pretty surprised too when he talked to me about the situation. I guess Handy's wrong and that our Nutty really has brains inside that skull, and not only candy.' Russell said, chuckling slightly and Nutty looked at him with a questioning look in his eye.  
'Never mind, Nutty.'

'So, that's why you took me here? To reveal that I'm not the only one who's worrying?' Flaky asked nervously and Russell shook his head.  
'Yarr, Of course that's not the only reason. I want to make a deal here.' He said as he looked at the three others who looked at him.

Mime shrugged again and pointed at Russell, who guessed that the mime wanted to know what he meant.  
'Let's all try to think of something that we can do. Anything! Aye... Any idea is fine if you honestly think it can either get us off this island or kill Pennywise...' Russell said and he smiled when the three others nodded at his words.

'And there's another thing: if you guys need to talk about something, if you feel that it's all too much... Just come talk to me, okay? I'm the reason that we're stuck here, and it'll take some time before they find us. If you need someone to talk to, I'm your pirate.' He said as he looked a little embarrassed.

Mime smiled at him and saluted, which Russell took as a yes.  
Nutty nodded his head energetically and he hopped back to the camp, with Mime miming and following him.

Flaky smiled at Russell and slightly bow her head, 'Thank you, Russell... I-I will.' She walked to the camp and turned her head when she noticed that Russell didn't move, 'Aren't you coming?'

Russell smiled at her and walked up to her, 'Yarr... I think that I should turn in too. Let's go, Flaky.'

As the two of them returned to the camp another figure crept to the camp, unseen by Russell and Flaky.  
As it reached the sheds it turned it's head and you could see the shiny row of sharp teeth as it grinned.

Pennywise patiently waited until she only heard people sleeping and she walked up to the middle of the sheds.

'Which one is the best to use?' She muttered to herself as she looked at three particular sheds, 'Georgie'  
A small human boy's corpse suddenly appeared next to the monster and she looked at it angrily.  
'Couldn't you show up fatser?' she whispered to it as the dead boy looked at her with his empty eyes.

She turned her head to the shed behind her as she suddenly heard a noise, and she sighed relieved as she heard it was just Lumpy snoring.

'Georgie, I need your opinion.' Pennywise whispered to the boy as she smiled sweetly at him, 'If you were me, and you needed someone as a bait... Someone who is easily influenced to do the things you want that person to do... Who would you choose? Disco Bear, Lifty or Flaky?'

Georgie looked at his murderer for a few seconds before slowly turning his head to the shed next to them at the right and he slowly lifted his arm to point at it.

Pennywise looked surprised for a few seconds before grinning again and she looked at the dead boy floating next to her.  
'You surprise me, Georgie. I thought that you were old enough now to choose the girl. Oh well... I guess your brain freezes when you die and I guess you remained six years old, even after all those years'  
She surpressed a chuckle as she had a little flash back.

"Do the balloons float, Pennywise?" Georgie's voice echoed through the camp, only heard by Pennywise as she slowly crept to the shed.  
"Oh, they float, Georgie..." she heard her own voice answer as she stopped right in front of the shed and she looked at Georgie again.

She closed her eyes and she smiled to herself as she saw Georgie's hand reaching out to her through the small hole in the gutter.  
She could have sworn that she even felt Georgie's fresh flesh as she grabbed the boy's arm in her mind again.

"They float, they float Georgie! WE ALL FLOAT DOWN HERE!!!"

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

WTH's up with my weird chapter endings? -  
Oh well... I hope you liked it...

I'm busy with the exams T_T *kicks them* 


	13. Chapter 13

Wow, El Tigre sounds weird in English O_O (but I'm used to the Dutch version, so... ^^)

Chapter 13... I promised I'd update this story after the exams and well... Here it is?

I do hope the format doesn't change on FF as it does on DeviantArt -_-

Blackeera & Wolvina (c) me

HTF (c) Mondo Media

Pennywise The Dancing Clown (except her HTF form) (c) Stephen King

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

Slowly the primitive door Handy made opened, leading a ray of moonlight to Lifty's sleeping face.  
The raccoon moved a little as the beam of light hit his closed eyes and he turned, still sound asleep.

Pennywise smiled as she entered the shed and approached the sleeping raccoon, Georgie still following her.

'Wakey wakey, dear.' Pennywise said playfully as she tapped his cheek, causing Lifty to grunt and pull over his blanket over his head.

'Naww... Lemme sleep...' He murmered, hiding his face under the blanket and Pennywise's smile faded a little as she looked at Georgie.

'Wake him up.' She commanded the floating boy who was staring at her attempts to wake Lifty.  
The boy nodded and he landed on his feet, startling Pennywise a little bit.

She watched him as Georgie unsteadily walked over to the primitive bed, staring at the mass under the blanket.  
He slowly lifted the blanket and Lifty opened his eyes, clearly angered.

'SHIFTY!! IT'S NOT FU-'

Lifty's eyes slowly widened as he saw the dead boy looking at him, and he felt a chill when he saw two big yellow eyes stare at him.

He saw the boy missed his left hand and a part of his face seemed to be eaten away by something.  
Lifty wanted to scream, but he didn't seem to have a voice anymore, nor the power to move his body.

'Hello, Lifty...' Pennywise whispered to him, 'How are you'  
Pennywise giggled as she stared into Lifty's wide-open eyes and she slowly walked over to his bed.

'Don't be afraid, I just want you to do something for me.' Pennywise said as she lifted his head with a finger, 'And I suggest that you listen very carefully.'

xXx

When Russell walked out of his shed to supply breakfast he was humming to himself. Now that he knew that at least Nutty, Mime and Flaky also cared about their safety and thinking of a plan he felt somewhat relieved. It felt like a heavy burden had disappeared and he inhaled the air. Even after spending a few days on this monster island he still loved the ocean, nothing would change that!

He waved at Handy, who looked like he hadn't slept at all and he chuckled as Handy just grunted something. He had noticed that Handy could be quite moody in the morning and he just let him be, he didn't want that tail to hit him.

Russell picked up a random rod at Lumpy's shed as he stepped into the ocean and started fishing.

A few minutes later everyone else was awake. He heard noise in the camp and he grinned as he reeled in a fish.

'Ah, Russell,' Cuddles greeted the otter as he came standing next to him, 'You seem to have cheered up. Aww man! Fish again'  
Russell laughed at the last remark as he threw the fish ashore, 'Yarr, sorry Cuddles. It's hard to find something else in the ocean with a rod.'

Cuddles grinned but his face drooped a little as he looked at the fish on the beach, 'So... Uhm... Do you have any idea how to get off this island'  
Russell's smile faded as he looked at the horizon, 'Yarr... Sorry, Cuddles... But I do hope I'm not the only one who's trying to think of a plan.'

'Ah! Of course you're not the only one!' Cuddles replied quickly, 'But, you know... As Lumpy said: you're the captain!' Russell laughed again as he inspected his rod and Cuddles laughed too when Russell snapped the rod by accident.

At the same time Shifty was looking at the two having fun and he sighed angrily, where was that stupid brother of him!  
Shifty walked over to Lifty's shed, they slept apart because Lifty didn't want to sleep with "an idiot" in the same room.

'Lifty!' Shifty snarled to the closed door as he knocked a few times, 'Wake up, idiot! We've got more to do then just sleeping'  
When he didn't get an answer he shrugged and opened the door.

He expected Lifty to be curled up on the bed and his brother didn't disappoint him: he was curled up on the bed.  
'Lifty, c'mon. Get your lazy ass off the bed and go find some fruit. You know the chest doesn't supply food for some reason!' Shifty said as he angrily walked over to the bed.

Lifty stayed quiet and Shifty rose an eyebrow, Lifty was acting strange... Normally he would have yelled something back, but now he just... Stays quiet?

'Lifty?' Shifty said, growing suspicious because of his brother's behaviour and he lay a hand on Lifty's shoulder.

Lifty slowly got up and jumped of the bed, his face was emotionless and it startled Shifty. Where was Lifty's greedy grin?

'Uh... Did you have a nightmare or something like that?' Shifty asked Lifty as he followed him.

'... Yeah... Something like that...' Lifty said softly and Shifty stared at the back of his brother's head. Something was definately wrong.

'Uhm... Okay? Let's find some fruit. Well, not that it really matters... That bastard Nutty eats all of it before we can take one bite anyhow.' Shifty snickered as he playfully hit Lifty's shoulder, who tried to grin at Shifty.

xXx

Disco Bear muttered something under his breath as he was cleaning the fish. For some reason the universe always tried to cockblock him, and it did a wondefull job so far.

He looked at the knife he was using to cut the fish open and he cursed as he saw some guts of the fish had splattered on the golden handle.  
He wiped it off at his shirt, it didn't matter that it got filthy, spending a week on the island already ruined it.

Disco Bear really wanted a new shirt, but Cuddles was guarding the chest, and according to that stupid rabbit "they should only use it to get stuff they actually need".

Yeah right, a knife with a golden handle was neccecairy. Disco Bear muttered something again and he frowned angrily at the fish he was cleaning.

'And why am I always the one who has to clean the fish?! I'm not a maid!' Disco Bear said out loud, clearly frustrated and Handy chuckled as he heard the bear complain.

'Because you do such an excelent job on cleaning those fish!' Handy said with a big grin, 'Plus you are the most feminine here, and girls have to cook according to you.'

'DID YOU JUST CALL ME GIRLY'  
'Of course I did! Go want yourself a mirror so that you can get one from the chest.' Handy said, trying to hold his laugh and Disco Bear pointed at Cuddles, who was talking to Flaky at the other end of the camp.

'HE doesn't let me!'

'DUH!! WE CAN'T USE THE CHEST!! IT IS EVIL!! EVIL!!!!!!!' Lumpy yelled and Handy and Disco bear jumped a few metres in the air, clearly startled by the random appearance of Happy Tree Friends' most famous idiot.

'LUMPY!! At least say something if you join a conversation!' Handy said as he tried to hold a hand on his chest to calm down his heart, but he grunted frustrated as he remembered he didn't have hands anymore.

'Sowwy...' Lumpy said as he looked sad.  
'And that chest isn't evil. It only is in the wrong hands.' Disco Bear said when his heart started beating again, though he still was very pale.

'Wrong hands?' Lumpy said questionally and Handy sweatdropped a little.  
'It's just an expression, Lumpy. Don't take it literally.' He said as Lumpy was eyeing his stumps.

'What does it mean?' Lumpy asked them and Disco Bear sighed as he picked up the knife to clean the fish.  
'It means that we shouldn't give the chest to people we don't trust.' Handy said and Lumpy just stared at him.

'... Never mind.'

xXx

'You know what I find strange?' Cuddles asked no one in particular as he watched the sun set.  
'What, Cuddles?' Flaky asked her friend as she carefully took a marsh mellow off her stick as she watched the flames of the camp fire. Now that the sun was setting it would be dark very soon.

'We can't get food out of that chest, but it supplies marsh mellows... Isn't that considered food'  
Nutty giggled as he picked ten marsh mellows on his stick to roast them and Mime did the same.

'I know. That stupid box doesn't make any sense. You can get gold out of it, but if you try to take out jewelry you only get plain rocks. Who ever made that thing must be insane.' Shifty said, his mouth full of melted marsh mellow.

'Swallow, Shifty'  
'Yes, mother.'

Lumpy was laughing slightly maniacally as he shoved the stick with five burned marsh mellows into his mouth.  
'Carefull, Lumpy!' Flaky gasped as the moose pulled the stick out of his mouth.

'Relax, Flake,' Cuddles said as he smiled at her, 'It's not like the stick's going to change into the monster'  
Flaky's face grew so pale that it looked pink and Cuddles patted her head, 'Don't worry, we'll protect you!'

Flaky smiled at him but looked at the fire with a concerned look in her eyes.

Lifty was also staring into the flames and he surpressed a scream. Why did she pick HIM?! Why not Disco Bear? Flaky? Mime? Or that idiot Lumpy! Why him?!

Well, it didn't matter... She choose him, and now he was doomed. Whatever "destiny" he chose, it would always end in a disaster... For everybody...

He felt Shifty glare at him and swallowed, it was hard to hide his concerns when his older brother looked at him like that.

When it was quiet for a while Lifty lifted his head and tried to smile naturally at everyone.

'Hey guys, when I was searching for some fruit again I met someone. Guess who.'

'Yarrrr, was it one of the guardians?' Russell asked as he looked at the raccoon who nodded and he rose his eyebows.

'I... I know, weird huh? She said she wanted to tell me something important... And she... Kinda did...' Lifty said and he ignored Shifty's glare again.

'Well? What did she say?' Handy asked, 'Come on, boy! We don't have all night!'

'She said that there was something that... That there is something to seal the monster away... But... We need a book...'

'Ooooooh! Is it a spell?' Nutty asked and he giggled in his normal way.  
'Yeah! We need a spell from that book... A... The spell will... Well...'

'Spit it out, Lifty! What the hell is wrong with you today?!' Shifty spat at him and Lifty quickly glanced at him.

'Hey! Calm down! I'm trying to remember her exact words here!' Lifty said to his brother who just narrowed his eyes.

'Okay, we can't summon jewelry or things like that with the chest, right? Well, with this spell we can!'

Mime looked confused and shrugged at Lifty, who interpretated this as a "so?".

'We need a certain stone to seal away the monster, the name of that stone is also mentioned in that book!' Lifty said as everyone stared at him.

'But,' Russell said somewhat confused, 'Why didn't she tell us earlier? Wolvina I mean... Yarr... I don't get it'  
'Yeah, I... Said the same thing to her! But she said she just heard about the book today, so...'

Mime jumped up and ran over to Lifty to hug him, with Lumpy on his trail.

Flaky clapped in her hands, finally there was a way to get rid of the monster and Cuddles cheered with her.

'Well... Okay then...' Handy said, 'Seems like we have to find some old book... Did she mention where we can find it?'

Lifty looked at the forest and pointed to it, 'In the middle of the forest there's an old villa. Wolvina said it's almost certain that we can find it there.'

Russell jumped up happily and looked at his friends, 'Yarr! It seems that the day after tomorrow we're going to have a little expedition, crew! Tomorrow we're going to make us some weapons and we have to find lots of food and water!'

As everyone cheered and went to their sheds so that they could start early Lifty stared at the flames of the campfire.  
He stared at them for a few moments before throwing sand on it, trying not to feel that terrible mic of guilt and fear.

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

What's this? There's a way to seal Pennywise?! MY POOR FURSONA/NICKNAME!!! *hugs her* FORGIVE ME!!!!

...

Yeah yeah, I know she's not real (lol, I consider us lucky that she doesn't exist x3)

Poor Lifty... SORRY!!! *hugs him too*

reviews are appreciated ^^" 


	14. Chapter 14

W00T!! I'm so happy!! I PASSED ALL MY EXAMS!!! x3 yayz x3

... I'm somewhat tired, but I also want to write this chapter... ^^"

... Already 14 chapters huh? O_O thank you for reading this ^^" I really appreciate it ^^"

Blackeera & Wolvina (c) me

HTF (c) Mondo Media

Pennywise The Dancing Clown (except her HTF form) (c) Stephen King

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

At six AM everyone was awake and making food packages, not everyone was as enthousiastic though.

'Uhm... Shouldn't someone stay at the camp?' Flaky asked as she tried to keep up with Cuddles' and Russells pace, 'What if a ship comes by?'

Cuddles threw a rock to a tree and jumped out of the way as a few coconuts fell down and he sighed as he picked them up.

'Flaky, don't worry! What's the worst that'  
'Could happen... You also said that when we got onto the ship to find a treasure, Cuddles! And now we're on an island with a horrifying monster!!!' Flaky lamented as she let Cuddles drop some of the coconuts into her arms.

'Yarr, maybe she's right...' Russell muttered as he tried to shake of a banana that was stuck on his hook, 'Someone should stay at the camp.'

'Aww, Russell! Don't let girls control your life! WE'RE MEN!! WE LIVE FOR DANGER!!' Cuddles yelled and he chuckled to himself.

'But still...' Flaky muttered as they walked back to the camp, their arms filled with fruit and coconuts.  
'We should leave the noisiest person behind,' Cuddles said thoughtfully, 'But who?'

'CAPTAIN!! MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!!!! I BROUGHT ROCKS TO THE CAMP!!!!!' Lumpy yelled as he suddenly jumped up from under a pile of rocks.

'LUMPY!!' Cuddles yelled angrily at the moose, 'DON'T YELL SO RANDOMLY!!!'

'And I didn't ask you to bring rocks, Lumpy. I asked you to find some fruit!' Russell said as he stared to the huge pile of rocks of all sizes, 'What can we do with rocks?'

Lumpy just stared at them for a few seconds before laughing and running off to the camp, leaving the other three solidified.  
'Well...' Flaky said, giggling nervously.  
'Yeah...' Cuddles said as he sweatdropped and facepalmed, 'What an idiot'  
'Yarr, he's somewhat different from us, but he's not an idiot.' Russell said as he chuckled at Lumpy's enthousiasm.

'Russell, you can believe whatever you want, but to us he will always be an idiot.' Handy said as he walked past him and Cuddles laughed at the remark.

They walked to the camp and they lay the food they had gathered down. Handy had transported the fruit he had found with his tail and he sighed relieved as he threw the fruit of his tail.

'Do you think this is enough, Russell?' Flaky asked as she walked over to a small table Handy had made that morning.  
'Yarr, I think so lass.' Russell said as he smiled at her, 'This should be more then enough. All we have to do now is pack all of this.'

'Why do I always have to pack the food?' Disco Bear asked as he walked to the pile of food, carrying backpacks.  
'I already told you, Disco Bear. You're the most feminine of us all.' Handy said and he ducked for the banana Disco Bear threw at him.

'I still think Flaky's the most feminine though.' Russell said and he smiled at the porcupine.  
'Th-thank you Russell... B-but I don't mind that Handy calls Disco Bear more feminine then me.' Flaky stuttered shyly as she took over one of Disco Bear's backbacks.

'WHAT?! YOU TRAITOR!' Disco Bear cried out dramatically and Handy chuckled again.  
'WHAT'S ALL THIS NOISE?!' They heard Shifty yell long before he walked into view.

Shifty threw a few fishes on the pile and he stared angrily at Disco Bear, 'Listen buddy. I'm awake since 6 AM!! No girly guy has permission to yell early in the morning!!!'

Handy and Cuddles burst out into laughter and Russell and Flaky tried to stop theirselves from chuckling. Disco Bear just sighed and walked over to the fish to clean them.

xXx

'So, are we ready to go tomorrow?' Russell asked as the rest of the group stood around him.

'Yeah, but someone should stay here. At least one or two people.' Handy said and Flaky sighed relieved, at least someone thought the same way she did.

'I know, Handy,' Russell said, 'But who should stay here?'

'I say we leave Lumpy and Nutty here.' Cuddles said and he chuckled as Handy and Shifty almost nodded their heads off.  
'OKAY!' Nutty said happily, he didn't feel like getting his head ripped off in the woods by Pennywise.

'Aww... But I wanna goww...' Lumpy said, clearly sad and Mime patted his back.  
'Uhm... But Lumpy, this is a mission!' Russell said quickly, 'You and Nutty need to guard the camp AND you need to look out for ships! Only you can do this!'

Lumpy immediatly stopped looking depressed and he started to clap his hands and cheer for Russell, who was surprised that the moose could change moods so quickly.

Mime started gesturing again.

"When do we leave?" Russell thought the mime 'said' and he thought for a few moments.

'Yarr, we must go early in the morning again... It'll still be dark then.' he said and Mime nodded.  
'Okay, but we forgot something.' Shifty said and the rest looked at him, clearly wondering what he meant.

'I think we still need some weapons.' Lifty said, somewhat nervous.

'OH!! CAN I HAVE A SWORD?' Cuddles asked enthousiastically, causing the rest to stare at him.  
'What? Swords are cool!'

'... Just go get the chest, kid.' Handy said and Cuddles ran off to get it.

'Here it is.' Cuddles said as he returned.  
'Well? Open it!' Shifty snarled at the rabit who glared at him.

The chest glowed again as Cuddles opened the chest, revealing several swords and a sable.  
'The sable is for you, captain.' Cuddles chuckled as he gave it to Russell.

Russell yarred happily and he smiled as everyone save for Lumpy and Nutty took a sword out of the chest.  
'What do we have to do with the chest?' Cuddles asked, 'Leave it at the camp?'

'I-I think that's the best...' Flaky said and Russell nodded.  
'We don't need it where we're going.'

Cuddles smiled and put the chest in a random shed.

'Okay crew, let's go to bed. Tomorrow's going to be a tiring and hopefully not too dangerous day.'

xXx

The next morning Nutty and Lumpy waved the others goodbye and the group silently entered the forest.

They walked for more then two hours before someone said something again.

'Are we there yet?' Cuddles asked no one in particular.  
'No, Cuddles. Not yet.' Russell answered as he mowed the plants away that hindered him from moving further into the forest.

'We're already pretty deep, but I'm afraid we have to go a lot deeper.' Handy said, he was the only one without a sword and he didn't like that too much.

They stayed quiet again as they walked further into the forest.  
They stopped when they came across a small river and they looked for a way to cross it.

'There's something strange about this place...' Shifty muttered as he looked at the water, 'It's too quiet'  
Lifty looked at the water and he shivered, Shifty was right: something was definately wrong with this place...

'Don't be silly, it's just a stupid river.' Handy said as he walked past the twins.

But he stopped as he heard something... A chuckle.  
A dark, deep, evil and somewhat hysterical chuckle and his eyes widened as he saw two yellow eyes stare at him from the bottom of the river.

Disco Bear backed a little and bumped into something. He turned around and looked into the white eyes of what must have been a child and he started screaming when he saw the child missed several limbs.

'RUN!! GET AWAY FROM THE WATER!!' Russell screamed as he grabbed one of Handy's stumps to pull him away from another corpse.  
Cuddles grabbed Disco Bear's arm and ran after Russell and Handy with Lifty and Shifty on his track.  
Mime tried to pull Flaky with him as several children surrounded them, but she was so frightened that she couldn't move.

Her eyes widened even more as Pennywise slowly emerged from the water, grinning madly.

Mime pulled her arm more frantically and Flaky snapped out of her trance as a corpse touched her shoulder and she screamed.  
She slashed the corpse in two with her sword and she stared at the result for a split second before slashing a next corpse, fear giving her the strength and courage to do so.

Mime followed her example and together they slashed their way to freedom and together they ran into the safe part of the forest.

Pennywise looked at the slashed corpses for a few seconds before snapping her fingers.  
At the snap the corpses immediatly regained their original form and they waited for orders.

'So, looks like Lifty did what I asked him to do. What a good boy, it's hard to find guys like him nowadays.' she chuckled and she looked at the bushes where Mime and Flaky ran into.

'I hope they'll find the book soon. Things will get interesting when they find it, and I hope they will like my little surprise.' Pennywise giggled as she walked into the river again, her minions follwing her.

xXx

Russell stopped running to wait for the others and panted heavily, he had run as fast as his peglegs permitted.  
'Is... Is everyone safe?' Russell panted as Cuddles, Disco Bear, Shifty and Lifty ran towards him.

'I... I think so...' Handy panted as he sat down.  
'W-wait! Where are Flaky and Mime?' Disco Bear asked, panting very hard and clutching his chest.

'Oh no!' Cuddles panted, 'We lost them'  
'We can't go back to look for them! Let's hope they're fine! We have to find that book!' Handy said, though he didn't get up.

The others nodded reluctantly and Disco Bear and Cuddles put Handy back onto his feet, motioning him tomake haste.

But They couldn't help worrying about Flaky and Mime as they ran further to the core of the forest.

xXx

'I... I think we lost them Mime, but... We got seperated from the rest...' Flaky panted as she looked at Mime, who looked very tired too.

'But... They got away and I... I'm sure thay're okay...' Flaky said and Mime smiled at her.

They looked around and Flaky couldn't help but panic: they were lost. Lost in a forest with a monster who could control corpses and probably had a lot of powers they didn't know of.

Suddenly they heard something rustle in the bushes, causing Flaky to yelp and clung onto Mime's arm.  
But Mime smiled and ran towards the bushes.

'MIME! WAIT!' Flaky yelled and she tried to stop Mime, but she stopped trying when she saw Wolvina coming out of the bushes.

'Why, hello Flaky and Mime! What are you doing here? In the forest. In the forest with a Happy Tree Friend-eating monster in it.' Wolvina greeted them and Mime waved at her, still smiling.

'Uhm... We and everyone except for Nutty and Lumpy are searching for the mansion in the middle of the forest...' Flaky stammered and Wolvina lifted her eyebrows.

'Mansion? What mansion'  
'The mansion where we can find the book with the spell to summon jewelry and stones from the chest! And the name of the stone we need to seal the monster away is also in that book! You told Lifty, right?' Flaky answered, getting the horrible feeling that something was very wrong. The fact that Wolvina seemed dumbfounded didn't help too much.

Mime shrugged, which the two ladies interpretated as: "You don't know of this?"

'I never saw Lifty...' Wolvina said slowly, 'What is the meaning of this?'

'You... Didn't saw him? But... But he told us he saw you and... And that you told him of the book!' Flaky said, her eyes wide-open.  
Mime looked at Wolvina, his eyes wide-open too and Wolvina looked at the trees around them.

This certainly was a twist in this story to her, and it wasn't a pleasant one.  
She had to do something before it was too late!

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

Here you go! Chapter 14!

Reviews are appreciated ^^" 


	15. Chapter 15

W00T!! x3 15 chapters! this is my longest story so far! x3

PINKY AND THE BRAIN!! x3 damn, their voices s*ck in Dutch O_O

Blackeera & Wolvina (c) me

HTF (c) Mondo Media

Pennywise The Dancing Clown (except her HTF form) (c) Stephen King

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

The bushes rustled as Wolvina, Flaky and Mime ran through them to a place only Wolvina knew of.

'But... Why did Lifty lie?' Flaky panted as she tried to keep up with Mime and Wolvina, who didn't bother to look at her, 'I don't get it!'

'I have the idea Pennywise payed the little raccoon a visit, Flaky,' Wolvina said as she kept running, 'And I'm sure Lifty was given a choice: tell you guys that lie or get eaten by her.'

Suddenly Wolvina stopped and she hold out her arms to stop Mime and Flaky, who almost bumped into her.  
Mime looked at her questionally and Flaky sat down, exhausted.

Wolvina motioned them to come as she pushed a few bushes aside to reveal a gigantic tree.

Mime and Flaky's eyes widened as they saw the large branches and the thick trunck of the tree, but the most amazing part of it besides it size was the ivy covering it.

The leaves of the ivy consisted of all the colours of the rainbow, and it seemed to glow. Strange flowers covered the trunck and the ivy and they spreaded a pleasant scent which almost seemed to hypnotize them.

'As a guardian of the forest I have to welcome you. Welcome to the Tree Of Wisdom And Origin.' Wolvina said as she smiled at the speachless Flaky and Mime.

'Come.' She said as she walked toward the tree and Mime grabbed Flaky's arm to pull her with him.  
'This tree is amazing... And that scent... It's so... Familiar...' Flaky whispered, clearly impressed and Mime nodded.

'Of course, the Flowers have the scent of the place where our dearest memories took place.' Wolvina explained, and she caressed a petal of one of the flowers.

Mime did the same thing and Wolvina chuckled as suddenly a vine hit him in the face, 'Carefull, Mime. The flowers don't like to be touched by a stranger.'

'The flowers don't WANT to be touched?' Flaky asked her and Wolvina giggled again.  
'Plants are living creatures too, Flaky. They live their lives in peace and they observe the living creatures who live their lives.' Wolvina explained and she motioned the two others to come.

Mime and Flaky remained silent and they watched the giant tree as they followed Wolvina.

'Blackeera, I know you're here. Please come down, this is urgent.' Wolvina said and Mime looked around to see if he could spot the other guardian.

Suddenly they heard someone chuckle above their heads and Flaky and Mime quickly looked up to see Blackeera sitting on a branch of the tree, surrounded by vines and Flowers.

'Why, hello Flaky and Mime. What a pleasant surprise to see you.' Blackeera said, smiling gently at the two and she jumped down.  
'No time for a chat, Blackeera. The rest of them is looking for the Ancient Book Of Spells!' Wolvina said, looking very worried and even... Scared?

'But... We need it to seal Pennywise away! ... Eventually...' Flaky said and Mime nodded, though he gestured Flaky to be quiet.

Blackeera didn't seem too impressed by this information and she turned around to pick one of the Flowers.

'Blackeera! Come on! You KNOW there is a spell that seals US away!! Don't you have anything to say?!' Wolvina asked the black panter and Flaky and Mime were shocked: Wolvina looked downright scared.

'Yes, I know that.' Blackeera said as she turned around again, looking at the purple flower she had picked.  
'THEN WHY ARE YOU SO CALM?!' Wolvina yelled at her friend who was still smiling at her.

'Flaky and Mime are right, there is a spell that seals Pennywise away. Now, how do you guys know of the book, Flaky?'

Flaky told her what Lifty had said to everyone while Mime was gesturing all the time, trying to help Flaky with her story.

'Hmm... It will be bad if you guys manage to summon the Emerald, the saphire and the diamond...' Blackeera said thoughtfully as she caressed the petals of the flower in her hand, 'But if you want to seal Pennywise away you also need the book. That's the risk of her plan.'

'Plan?' Flaky asked nervously and Blackeera smiled at her again.  
'Of course, she uses Lifty as a bait. He makes sure that you guys find the book and he will have to summon the three stones that are needed to seal us away. And when we are gone, she will have no problems devouring you one by one and she will be the queen of this island. And there's no doubt that she will use her powers to lure others to this place.'

'That's terrible!' Flaky said and she shivered as she remembered Pennywise's cold laugh again.  
But Mime looked thoughtfully and he showed Blackeera three fingers.

'Ah, do you mean to ask why there are needed three rocks to seal us away?' Blackeera asked the silent deer who nodded.  
'The emerald stands for Blackeera and the saphire stands for me,' Wolvina said, 'And the diamond stands for the third guardian.'

'A third guardian'  
'Yes, together we form the second power trio of this world. He is the fifth strongest of Everything And More Things.' Wolvina explained.

Mime started gesturing again and the three ladies just stared at him.

'What does he mean?' Wolvina asked no one in particular and Blackeera shrugged.  
'I... I don't know... Most of the time no one understands what he is trying to say, and it has caused a lot of trouble...' Flaky said and Mime facepalmed.

'Perhaps he is asking if he can meet the third guardian.' A voice said and Mime nodded, happy that at least someone understood what he meant.

They all looked at the tree again, and then they saw a grey male cheetah with dark grey eyes grinning at them.

'Hello there, Silver. It's nice to see you again.' Blackeera said cheerfully as the cheetah jumped down.

'Hi guys,' Silver said cheerfully, 'Nice to meet you, I'm the third and final guardian. Pleased to meet you'

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

Wew... Here's chapter 15 ^^ And I couldn't resist pulling Silver into this story too! x3

So here's a new disclaimer:

Blackeera, Wolvina & Silver (c) me

HTF (c) Mondo Media

Pennywise The Dancing Clown (except her HTF form) (c) Stephen King 


	16. Chapter 16

Whew, here's chapter... *sniff* 16.  
I can't believe I've stretched it this long O_O and it won't end soon (I think)

Blackeera, Wolvina & Silver (c) me

HTF (c) Mondo Media

Pennywise The Dancing Clown (except her HTF form) (c) Stephen King

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

As Blackeera, Silver, Wolvina, Mime and Flaky walked as fast as they could to the beach Mime and Flaky couldn't help but stare at Silver.

Silver was just like Blackeera and Wolvina not a Happy Tree Friend and he wore only black pants with shackles on them and black boots. He also had some sort of collar just like the two other guardians.

He also had a chisel stuck in his left shoulder and when Flaky asked if it didn't hurt he just said that it "was his scar".;  
She hadn't asked further, because she knew it would waste time. Yet they only walked towards the beach, they didn't run.

'Don't worry, guys,' Wolvina said as she looked at Mime and Flaky, 'We're going to the beach and we have to hope that we're in time to stop our dear Pennywise's scheme.'

'I... I don't get it! Why are we going to the beach?' Flaky asked her and Silver chuckled, causing Wolvina to glare at him.  
'Easy, guys.' Blackeera said calmly and Wolvina huffed while Silver smiled at her.

'You need the book anyway, we just have to prevent that your friends use the wrong spell. You need a different spell for the stone that is needed to seal Pennywise away, you see.' Blackeera explained and she stopped at the border of the forest.

Silver bow a little and he motioned to the beach, 'Ladies first'  
'Why, never knew you could be such a gentleman, Silver.' Blackeera giggled as she walked to the bach with Flaky on her trail.

Wolvina muttered something and pulled Mime with her, causing Silver to grin again.

xXx

Nutty was eating marshmellows while Lumpy was guarding the chest and he giggled as he saw Lumpy walking in circles around the chest.

'Lumpy, can I have another bag of marshmellows?' the squirrell asked and he giggled again.

'NO!' Lumpy yelled, 'I HAVE TO GUARD THE CHEST'  
Nutty drooped a little and he lay down in the sand. Lumpy and responsible... Since when did those two words go together?

But suddenly he heard Lumpy laugh uncontrolably again and he sat up to see what Lumpy was laughing about.  
He almost fell down when he saw Flaky and Mime running towards them, followed by three monsters.

'Flaky? Mime?' Nutty said in disbelief when the two stopped in front of him, 'Where are the others? DID YOU BRING ME CANDY'  
'Nutty! Something's wrong! The monster tricked us! Those three are here to help us!' Flaky panted and she looked at the three guardians.

'Of course! Because WE ARE FACING A TERRIBLE FAITH BECAUSE OF YOU!!' Wolvina yelled and she sat down angrily.  
'Don't be like that, Wolvina.' Blackeera said and she sat down next to her friend who just sulked.

'If Shifty had listened to Wolvina, there wouldn't be a problem.' Silver said and he sat down next to Wolvina's other side.  
'Wait, how do you know about that?' Flaky asked him and Silver chuckled again.

'Blackeera lives at the Giant Tree, Wolvina at the Cave of Origins and I live at the Ruins of Misfortune'  
'Then why didn't you stop him?' Flaky asked the cheetah who just shrugged.

'TRESSPASSERS!!!!' Lumpy yelled and he picked a rock from his pile and he threw it at the three sitting guardians.  
'LUMPY NO!!' Nutty and Flaky yelled and Mime hid his face behind his paws, not daring to look.

Silver held out his hand and the rock stopped in mid-air, only to crumble away.

Mime's jaw dropped as he saw the crumbles in the sand and he started gesturing again.

'My element is rock, didn't I tell you before? If not, then you know now.'

'Wh-what do we do now?' Flaky asked him and Silver patted the patch of sand next to him.  
'Just sit down with us. It'll take some time for the others to come and then we'll see what we'll do'  
'What a plan...' Wolvina muttered and Blackeera lay her arm over her shoulder, chuckling slightly.

xXx

'Look! There it is! The mansion!' Lifty pointed and they all saw the large building.  
'Why would someone build such a thing in such a place?' Cuddles remarked and Lifty just shrugged.

Carefully, Russell opened the door and he looked around: there were spider webs all over the place, covering the furniture. But a large closet got his attention and he walked over to it.

'Do you think the books in there?' Handy asked and Russell shook his head.  
'Yarr... Actually I don't, but... I don't know, this closet... There's something strange about it...' Russell said as he carefully started to open the closet.

But Lifty quickly slammed it back shut as he remembered Pennywise's warning.

"Stay out of the closet. The corpse of the previous owner of the mansion should be left in peace."

'Yarr! What's the matter, Lifty?' Russell asked the raccoon, kind of shocked.  
'Maybe we should check the book-shelf first. Wolvina said it was a thick black book.' Lifty quickly said as he walked over to the shelf.

Shifty joined his brother and after a few minutes of searching the books he pulled out a what seemed very old book.  
'Yeah! That's the one!' Lifty said, 'Now let's go back to the camp!'

Disco Bear looked at the closet thoughtfully, just like Handy.

'What do you think that's in there?' He asked the amputee beaver who just shrugged. 'Come on, guys! We have to go now! This house gives me the creeps.' Cuddles said and he shivered.

xXx

'Can't you contact them, Wolvina? hifty said that you could talk in our minds.' Flaky asked her and Wolvina just huffed.  
'What's the use if they're not going to listen anyway'  
'You can try it?'

Wolvina sighed and lay down on the sand, 'It's no use when Pennywise is around now. Shifty was lucky, Pennywise was only a few minutes awake and her power hadn't recharged yet, but now...'

'Damn clown...' Silver grunted and he also lay down in the sand, 'I'll show her! Making stupid plans to seal US away'  
Mime mimed a chuckle and also lay down, with Lumpy miming him.

'It's been a few hours since we got here. They'll arive soon.' Blackeera muttered to herself as she got up and entered Russell's shed.  
'What are you doing Blackeera?' Silver asked as he sat up and watched Blackeera.

'Nothing really... Just looking around'  
'I'll join ya'  
'Wait for me!' Wolvina yelled and she quickly followed Silver.

Flaky, Nutty and Mime smiled as they watched the three guardians act. They didn't hear the quick footsteps coming closer until Lumpy yelled again.

'RABIT!!!!'

They all turned their heads to see Cuddles running up to them, holding a book his paws.

'Cuddles!' Flaky yelled happily and she jumped up to hug her friend.  
'Hi Flake, glad to see you and Mime are safe! We were worried sick about you two! BUT WE HAVE THE BOOK!!!' Cuddles yelled as he carefully hugged Flaky back.

Soon the others ran up to them with Disco Bear being the last one, clutching his chest.  
Lifty took over the book and he grinned at the rest, 'Well, now we can seal away that monster, huh?'

'Depends on who you call a monster of course.' Wolvina said as she walked out of one of the sheds and Lifty nearly dropped the book, his eyes widened with fear.

'Yarr, Wolvina!' Russell said, surprised by the sudden appearance of the female wolf, 'What are you doing here? But we must thank ye for the information about the book of course!'

Handy smiled, just like CUddles and Disco Bear at the guardian and Shifty grinned at her.

Lifty was trembling and backed away a little, he knew that this wasn't good.

'Why, hello Lifty. Nice to meet you. How are you?' Wolvina said, smiling at the trembling raccoon.

Everyone turned their attention to the trzmbling raccoon and Russell, Shifty, Disco Bear and Cuddles seem to realize that something was terribly wrong.

'Lifty? What did she mean with "nice to MEET you"?' Shifty asked his brother, who backed some more.  
'She meant that she didn't inform your brother about the book. He was threatened by Pennywise into doing what she wanted him to do.' Blackeera said as she stepped out of the shed, smiling at Lifty.

'Hi, you don't know me. I'm the third and final guardian of the forest and my name is Silver.' Silver said cheerfully as he stepped out of another shed.

The ones of the group that found the book looked from the three guardians to Lifty over and over again.

'WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?!' Handy yelled out frustrated, 'I DON'T GET IT!'

'Then I will explain it: I gave Lifty a choice. Do what I say and live happily ever after, or don't do what I say and die a horrible death you don't even wish for your archenemy.' a voice said and the Happy Tree Friends slowly turned around to see Pennywise standing behind them.

'Hello Blackeera, Silver and Wolvina. How very nice to see you again.' She said and she grinned again, showing her blickering sharp teeth.

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

OH NOES!!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN?!

... Well, you'll see the next chapter?

reviews are appreciated! ^^ 


	17. Chapter 17

Well, the previous chapter ended with some sort of cliffhanger, right?  
Now you're going to know what happened next? O_O

Oh, and I'm reading a book about a woman with 17 personalities! O_O ... I really hate her father and grandfather... Those men deserve to be called monsters!!!

Blackeera, Wolvina & Silver (c) me

HTF (c) Mondo Media

Pennywise The Dancing Clown (except her HTF form) (c) Stephen King

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

'It's weird. I see you standing there and the song "Witch doctor" pops into my head...' Silver said, looking thoughtfully, causing the Happy Tree Friends to stare at the third guardian who just smiled back.

'So, how are you?' Pennywise asked the three guardians, still grinning.  
'I'm fine, thank you.' Blackeera said, smiling her trademark sweet smile and Silver chuckled a little.  
'I'm also fine.' Silver said, 'And Wolvina's too. So how are you?'

'STOP THE CHIT-CHAT!! THIS IS A SERIOUS SITUATION!!' Handy yelled out in frustration, causing everyone to stare at him.  
'Handy's right! What's the meaning of this?!' Cuddles asked no one in particular and Pennywise rolled her eyes.

'What? Can't I have a friendly chat with them'  
'YARR! I don't know what you're planning to do now, but we'll stop you!!' Russell yelled at the monster, wielding his sable.

'What I'm planning to do? I'm planning to take the book and my chest, thank you very much.' Pennywise said and she looked Cuddles in the eye, causing him to gulp.

'Lifty! Give me the book!' Pennywise ordered the raccoon, who shivered and refused to look anyone in the eye.  
'You'd still need the chest, Pennywise. And we have that.' Wolvina said and she showed the chest.

Pennywise grinned and she snapped her fingers, causing some sort of mist to come up.

'Wh-what's happening?' Flaky whispered frightened, looking around frantically.  
'I don't know... But I do know that I don't like this one bit...' Disco Bear said and he shivered a little, he felt that there was something in that mist... But what?

Suddenly they heard a high-pitched scream and everyone looked around to see who screamed.  
The mist wore off and Cuddles gasped as he saw Pennywise holding Flaky hostage.

'H-HEY!! LEAVE HER ALONE!!' Cuddles yelled, trying to run towards her and Flaky but Russell and Shifty were holding him.  
'DON'T BE STUPID!' Shifty snapped at him, 'You won't help her if you run to that monster to be slashed in two pieces!'

'That's low, Pennywise! At least kidnap her yourself! Don't use the corpses of your victims to do your dirty jobs!' Wolvina snapped at the monster who just smiled sweetly at her.

'What makes you think I used one of their corpses'  
'Just set her free, she has nothing to do with this!' Wolvina yelled angrily and Pennywise giggled.  
'Of course she has anything to do with this. Everyone here is involved now, and this girl will help me get you out of the way.' Pennywise said as she was done giggling like a mad woman.

'Oh, Pennywise... Just because we sealed you away so that the innocent would be safe?' Blackeera asked the monster and shook her head in dissapointment.  
'OF COURSE!!' Pennywise yelled and she laughed again, causing everyone to shiver, 'Now, I want the chest and the book.'

Wolvina looked at Flaky and she sighed.  
Suddenly she threw the chest to Pennywise who caught it with one paw, causing the rest to gasp.

'WOLVINA!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!' Russell yelled at the wolf who smiled at him.  
'I'm not the person to sacrifice another person just to save myself'  
'I'm flattered that you see Blackeera and me as a part of you, but you could have thought about us.' Silver muttered, causing Wolvina to grin.

'This is bad...' Handy muttered as he saw Pennywise clearly wasn't planning to let Flaky go yet.  
'HEY! YOU GOT THE CHEST! RELEASE FLAKY!' Cuddles yelled angrily at Pennywise who rolled her eyes.  
'I don't have the book yet, rabit.'

'YOU CHEATER!!' Lumpy suddenly yelled and Pennywise laughed out loud again.  
'Let our friend go.' Russell said, seemingly calm and trying to control his nerves. It wouldn't be good if he flipped now.

Flaky was trembling uncontrolably but she managed to yell the following thing to her friends: 'LEAVE ME! DON'T GIVE HER THE BOOK!'

Lifty looked at Flaky and then at Shifty, he wanted to help, but he didn't know what to do.  
Shifty grinned his trademark grin and he looked at the book and then at Lifty, who got the hint and looked at Shifty again.

'How did you manage to capture Flaky? And how did you summon that mist?' Shifty asked Pennywise, causing everyone to turn their attention to him.

'Shifty, you saw it yourself, right? I can summon powerfull illusions, just like that mist. I then let Georgie appear behind the porcupine and he brought her to me. I then just let him disappear again.' Pennywise explained with a smile, but Wolvina was shocked.

'YOU USED GEORGIE?! That's just sick! The brother of the boy who defeated you in the first place!' Wolvina cried out, not believing what she had just heard.  
'Of course Georgie!' Pennywise spat at her, 'The stupid little brother of that stammering idiot! He's my new slave, thanks to his brother! That's my revenge.'

'Pretty stupid revenge if you ask me.' Silver said and Blackeera chuckled.  
'But nobody asked you, so shut up'  
'YOU lady should be charged for child labor'  
'What the hell? I don't pay those corpses'  
'Even worse! SLAVERY!!'

'Guys, don't fight.' Blackeera said, grabbing Silver's arm to calm him down'  
'WHAT?! YOU TRAITOR!!' Silver spat at his friend who just chuckled.

'... Shouldn't guardians be responsible and protective?' Handy muttered to Russell who just sweat dropped.  
Nutty giggled and nodded to Handy.  
Mime started gesturing again while looking at Silver.

'I know, Mime. Now's not the time to accuse Pennywise of those things.' Silver said and he sighed.  
'Right, now give me the book Lifty. I promise you that I'll release the porcupine.' Pennywise said, smiling sweetly at the raccoon.

'Of course.' Lifty said as he threw the book to the monster who quickly tossed Flaky aside to catch the book.  
Flaky got up and ran to Cuddles and Mime who started to comfort her.

'Are you alright, Flaky?' Disco Bear asked her, clearly worried.  
'Of course she's not!' Handy snarled at the bear, 'None of us is okay!! SHE'S GOT THE BOOK! LIFTY YOU IDIOT'  
Lifty ran to the group again, trying his best not to grin.

'Relax, this isn't over yet'  
'Oh yes it is!' Pennywise laughed as she opened the book and she started to search for the right spell.

'Ah, found it!' She said thriumfantically, causing everyone to back away a little.

'Bye guys.' Wolvina said, smiling sadly at the group.  
'It was an honor meeting you.' Silver said, also smiling sadly at the group who all looked sad.  
'Live with all your might, fight with all your life.' Blackeera said as she smiled again.

'Yarr... We will...' Russell whispered as Pennywise began saying the spell.

"Oh spirits of the Chest of Willpower, lend me your ears. The day has come to seal away those who oppose your power. Please send the Chest the power to summon the stones that are needed to fullfill this task!"

The chest began to glow once again and Pennywise picked it up and she grinned as she opened it, revealing 3 stones: a diamond, an emerald and a saphire.

She took the emerald and pointed it to Blackeera who just smiled.

"Guardian of the Tree of Wisdom, return the the stone that bounded you to this earth and come back only when we summon you!"

Blackeera began to glow with a green glow and she looked at her friends before she started to transform into some sort of ghost ball which quickly flew into the emerald.

A strange mark appeared on the surface of the stone as Pennywise dropped it to get the saphire.

"Guardian of the Cave of Origins, return the the stone that bounded you to this earth and come back only when we summon you!"

Wolvina began, just like Blackeera, to glow but with a purple glow as she transformed into the ghost ball that flew into the saphire when the transformation was done.

The saphire also got a strange mark and Pennywise dropped it to get the diamond.

'Well... This is it, guys. Please be carefull and do what Blackeera said: "Live with all your might, fight with all your life"!" Silver said, smiling at the group.

'I won't let her eat us!' Cuddles said firmly.  
'We'll set you guys free again!' Handy said and he tried to smile at Silver.  
'I won't eat candy until you guys are back.' Nutty said, looking very serious.  
Mime just saluted, looking very sad.  
'Count on us!' Disco Bear said as he smiled at the remaining guardian as Pennywise began saying the last spell.

"Guardian of the Ruins of Misfortune, return the the stone that bounded you to this earth and come back only when we summon you!"

As Silver began to glow with a greyish glow Flaky saluted him as the tears silently rolled over her cheeks.

Lumpy looked very sad and he saluted the ghostball that once was Silver and he followed it with his eyes as it flew into the diamond.

Lifty and Shifty were awfully quiet as the ball flew into the diamond and Lifty quietly saluted as Shifty glared at Pennywise.

'Yarr, it won't end like this.' Russell said firmly as the mark appeared on the diamond as Pennywise dropped it and smiled at him.

'Aww, isn't that cute. Well Russell, the guardians aren't here anymore to save your friends from me as they could still save them. But now you will all die and there's nothing you can do about it. Pretty lousy captain, huh?' Pennywise said giggling and Russell clenched his teeth.

'Maybe you're right. But I'll tell you this...' Russell said as he stepped towards the monster and he looked her in the eyes.

'I won't let you hurt my friends.'

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

Well... This was chapter 17... as always: reviews are appreciated ^^"


	18. Chapter 18

I've got another headache, Silver and Wolvina tried to kill me for sealing them away in the previous chapter AND I'm bored again T_T ...

Blackeera, Wolvina & Silver (c) me

HTF (c) Mondo Media

Pennywise The Dancing Clown (except her HTF form) (c) Stephen King

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

'Oh, good to know.' Pennywise said, smiling at Russell, 'So what are you going to do? Stab me with that sable of yours? Cute.'

'JUST LEAVE NOW!!!' Russell screamed angrily and Pennywise's smile faded.  
'Okay otter. As you wish. But next time I won't leave that fast. But now you guys are mourning the loss of your protectors, so I'll let you be. See you soon.' Pennywise said, grinning again as she turned around and made way for the forest.

'WAY TO GO RUSSELL!! SHE'S GONE!!' Cuddles cheered as he ran up to him.  
Russell stayed quiet as he threw away his sable and carefully picked up the three stones to look at them.

'I'm sure we'll find a way to get them back, Russell.' Handy tried to comfort his friend as he looked over Russell's shoulder at the stones.  
'This wouldn't have happened if Lifty didn't give her the book!' Disco Bear said angrily as he glared at the younger twin.

'I hate to say it, but Disco's right. He betrayed us!' Handy said, stepping closer to the raccoon who started to look pretty nervous.  
But before someone else could do or say something Shifty stepped in front of his brother.

'Shifty! What are you doing?' Cuddles asked him and Lumpy jumped in front of the raccoons.

'TRAITOOOOOOOORS!!!'

'SHUT UP, DUMB MOOSE!! Lifty, show them what you did when I distracted everyone.' Shifty snapped at his brother who grinned and opened his fist.

'A piece of paper?' Flaky said as she came somewhat closer.  
'Jup, the piece of paper with the spell and the name of the stone written on it that are neccecary to seal Pennywise away!' Lifty said thriumfantically and Shifty high-fived his brother.

Mime ran past Shifty and hugged Lifty who fell on the ground because of the hug.  
'GET OFF OF ME, IDIOT!!'

'But we still need the chest...' Nutty said, not looking too excited to go inside a forest with a crazy monster inside it.  
'Do we have to go inside the forest again?!' Flaky asked and she started trembling.

'Don't worry, Flaky. I'll go.' Cuddles said as he lay his paw on her shoulder to comfort her.  
'What?! No, Cuddles! Don't do that! You'll get in trouble, you always get in trouble!!' Flaky cried out, grabbing his shoulders to shake him apart.

'Woa, calm down!' Disco Bear said as he pulled Cuddles away from the hysterical porcupine.  
Mime put his paw on Flaky's shoulder and smiled at her, which seemed to calm her down.

'Yarr, I won't let you go alone, Cuddles. I'll go with you!' Russell said, clenching the three stones in his paw.  
'I want to go too. It's my fault they got sealed away in the first place, but Pennywise would have suspected me if she didn't find that page.' Lifty said as he stepped forwards.

'Okay, so a few of us are going to risk their lives to play the hero. What is the rest of us going to do?' Shifty asked Russell who was looking at his fist.

'First I need to know who wants to come with me for the chest and the book. I'm sure that there's a spell that will free these three guardians again... But if you want to come, there's something you need to know: if we die here it will be permanent.'

Everyone except for Mime who already knew that gasped and looked shocked.

'So, who wants to come with me?' Russell asked, looking very serious.  
'I said I'd come and I will.' Cuddles said and he stepped to Russell, 'I won't let Pennywise eat you alive'  
'I'll come too. It's my fault that they're sealed away.' Lifty said, but Shifty put his paw on his brother's shoulder.

'You will NOT go. This time death is permanent and I won't let my little brother die permanently . Besides, it's my fault that that monster walks around the island in the first place.' Shifty said and he stepped towards Russell and Cuddles.

'So you guys DO have some sense of morality...' Handy chuckled nervously and Shifty just grinned at him.  
'Okay, the rest of you: stay here at all costs and stay away from the water. It'd also be a good idea to build a barricade.' Russell said as he turned around.

'H-hey!!' Nutty cried out, 'Be carefull'  
'Thanks Nutty... Be carefull guys.' Cuddles said, 'Flaky, stay calm okay? We'll be okay'  
Shifty waved at the rest and he ran after Russell and Cuddles.

'... They're gone...' Handy said, '... Let's build that barricade, shall we'  
Lumpy started to laugh and went to his pile of stones to drag them away.

'Yeah...' Disco Bear sighed, not too excited about the labor he had to do...

Flaky stared at the forest where Cuddles, Russell and Shifty had disappeared into and she sighed. She hoped that they would come back safe and sound.

'Mime, do you think they'll be okay?' she asked him, hoping that this answer would stop her worrying.  
Mime shrugged and smiled at the porcupine, who wasn't very relieved.

'Flaky, as long as they're together and as long as Russell has that sable everything's going to be alright.' Handy said as he smiled at Flaky who smiled back.  
'Thank you, Handy...'

'Hey, what is Lumpy playing with?' Lifty asked as he saw Lumpy stand on his pile of stones, pointing with something to Nutty.  
'... Please tell me that's not Russell's sable...' Handy said, staring at what was indeed Russell's sable.

'He must have dropped it when he picked up the three stones...' Lifty said as his face grew pale.  
Suddenly there was a thud and Handy and Lifty quickly looked down to see an unconscious Flaky on the ground.

'And Cuddles and Shifty don't have their swords anymore...' Disco Bear added as he ran up to Flaky and lifted her head.

'Well... Russell has his hook, so...' Handy said as he sweatdropped.  
'And he has three rocks. He can, you know... Throw them at Pennywise in case of emergency...' Lifty said, grinning sourly and Handy laughed a little, not looking too amused.

'They're hosed.'

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

I know, pretty short (like all my chapters) but... I still have a headache ^^" (though it's somewhat better now x3)

COMMENTS ARE LOVE!! x3 


	19. Chapter 19

'Well... Here's chapter 19?  
BEWARE OF BAD FIGHTING SCENES!! O_O

Blackeera, Wolvina & Silver (c) me

HTF (c) Mondo Media

Pennywise The Dancing Clown (except her HTF form) (c) Stephen King

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

As Russell, Cuddles as Shifty quietly walked to the river again Russell observed the stones in his hand.  
He knew that it wouldn't be easy to get the chest and the book back, but he had to try!

He had said to Blackeera that he would fight and he wasn't an otter to break such a promis.

'Uhm... Russell?' He heard Cuddles say behind him and he turned his head.  
'What's the matter, Cuddles?'

'Uhm... You... You forgot your weapon too, huh'  
Russell stopped and looked from Shifty to Cuddles, who looked pretty nervous now.

'Well... At least we aren't the only ones who forgot that, Shifty...' Cuddles muttered, 'Maybe we should go back'  
'No, we're too far into the forest now. The river can't be far away...' Russell said, gulping slightly. This wasn't good.

'We should fight her with fantasy.' Shifty said as he walked past Russell and looked through the bushes.  
'Fantasy'  
'Didn't I tell you? Just get a branch or something and imagine that it is a sword or something. It's as effective as a real sword, and it saved me back at the ruins. You have to imagine something is there or isn't there and we can escape or fight her.' Shifty explained as he pushed the bushes aside, allowing Russell and Cuddles to go first.

'Cool!' Cuddles said as he picked up a branch and started pointing it to a tree, 'So we can kill her with non-lethal things'  
'Yeah... But I prefer sealing her away, I don't want to get too close to her.' Shifty muttered and Russell nodded. It would be too dangerous to come near the monster.

'Shifty, you have the piece of paper, right?' Cuddles asked Shifty nervously as he threw his branch away, 'It would be a disaster if you didn't have it with you'  
'Don't worry, I have it right here.'

Russell stopped as he heard the sound of water nearby.

'Yarr, we're almost there... We should make a plan now.' he said as he turned around to his friends, looking serious again.  
'... Shouldn't we have made that plan when we were still at the camp?' Cuddles remarked nervously and Shifty sighed.

'Yeah... But we didn't, so we have to think of one now. Okay, someone has to get to the chest and the book with the piece of paper with the spell to seal Pennywise away. And he'll also need the stones.' Shifty said, looking at Russell, 'But that'll require at least two hands.'

'Yarr, doesn't matter. I wanted to fight off the monster anyway. So, you two decide.' Russell said, smiling at his friends.  
'I'll also fight.' Shifty said as he gave Cuddles the piece of paper, 'Don't let us down, Cuddles. We're all counting on you'  
Russell reluctantly handed him over the three stones and Cuddles smiled at him, 'I'll take good care of them.'

Shifty picked up a branch, just like Russell and they nodded at each other, moving towards the sound of the river flowing.

Cuddles looked at the three stones in his hand. He just couldn't believe that there were persons inside of these, but he had seen it with his own eyes, so...

"Cuddles... Cuddles!"

Cuddles almost dropped the stones as he heard the saphire call him, and he chuckled nervously at Shifty and Russell who stared at him.

'What's the matter, Cuddles?' Shifty asked him as he looked around.  
'N-nothing... It was just my imagination I guess...' Cuddles muttered and Shifty shrugged as he turned around again.

"This was NOT your imagination and shut up now. Only you can hear me because you are carrying the stones." the voice of Wolvina said, slightly echoing.

'Wolvina?' Cuddles whispered to the saphire, holding it close to his face.

"Yes, Wolvina. Listen up: Pennywise will surely transform when you have the chest and the book. You have to release one of us if you want to live! You heard me? RELEASE ONE OF US WHEN YOU HAVE THE BOOK AND THE CHEST!" Wolvina ordered and Cuddles rose his eyebrows.

'Why-'

"Just do it! Her original form is far more powerfull then you can imagine!"

'Okay, okay... I'll do it... But who should I-'

'There! The river!' Russell said before Cuddles could finish his question and he ran up to it.  
'Wait for us!' Shifty shouted as he ran after Russell with Cuddles on his track.

Russell looked around the place where they encountered Pennywise the previous time and he pointed with his branch to a tree on the other side of the clearing in the forest.

'There they are!' Russell said, 'But... Why did she leave them there in sight?'

'Because it's more fun that way.' A voice said, followed by a giggle and Russell, Shifty and Cuddles quickly turned their attention to the river bank where Pennywise just climbed onto.

'You!' Shifty cried out as Pennywise approached them.  
'Me.' Pennywise said, smiling at the men in front of her, 'My, my... Where's the rest of your jolly gang'  
'At the camp, safe from you and your slaves.' Cuddles said, trying not to shiver as Pennywise looking him in the eye again.

'... You brought the stones? Why?' Pennywise asked as she looked at the three stones in Cuddles paw.  
'We're going to free them and seal you away of course!' Russell said as he pointed the branch at her, 'Cuddles! Be ready to run!'

Pennywise began to grin and she snapped her fingers.  
At the snap of her fingers various bodies of all sizes began climbing out of the water onto the river bank, all staring at three stunned Happy Tree Friends.

'Yeah Cuddles. Run. I wish you the best of luck trying to avoid me and my darlings.' Pennywise said as she started to laugh.

Russell rished forwards and slashed one of the bodies apart with his branch which suddenly turned into a sable and he grinned at Pennywise, 'Let's dance.'

'I'll take on the rest of the corpses, Cuddles! Run! I'll escort you to the chest and the book!' Shifty yelled as the corpses began to attack.  
'DON'T LET THEM GET THERE!' Pennywise yelled at her slaves as she jumped towards Russell who quickly jumped aside, avoiding her attack.

Cuddles nodded at Shifty and started to run towards the tree, trying to ignore the hands that were reaching to him to stop him from running.  
Shifty's branch had transformed into a large hatchet as he cut the corpses out of his way, trying to make sure Cuddles would reach the tree safely.

As Shifty and Cuddles made their way to the tree Russell was fighting of Pennywise and three of her slaves.  
'Ah, how brave of you. Or stupid? I don't know how to call it.' Pennywise said as she jumped towards Russell again in an attempt to slash Russell apart with her claws.

'We may never know.' Russell said as he slashed two of her three slaves apart with one fluent movement of his sable.

'We made it!' Cuddles cheered as he and Shifty stopped before they slammed into the tree.  
'Yeah! Okay, Cuddles! Do what you have to do while I hold off the monster's slaves! They just keep coming!' Shifty yelled as he saw more corpses coming out of the water.

Cuddles nodded as he opened the book and started to seek the page he needed. When he found it he opened his fist to pick one of the stones, but who would he choose?

'Ack! I'm so stupid!' Cuddles said aloud when he picked up the emerald and looked for the right spell.

"Oh guardian of the Tree of Wisdom, protector of the forests of the earth please hear my pleading! I summon you from the stone that binds you to this earth! Please help us protect the forests once again and protect those in need!"

The mark slowly disappeared and Cuddles dropped it as the emerald began to glow.  
Shifty looked behind when he heard a familiar voice:

'Well, I see you all took my advice to heart.'

'BLACKEERA!!' Shifty cried out happily, trying to fend off two corpses who wanted to take advantage of the fact that he was distracted for a second.

Blackeera smiled at him as she merely pointed at the two corpses.  
Suddenly large vines grew from the ground and wrapped around Pennywise's slaves, cutting them in small pieces as they firmly wrapped around them.

'Wow...' Shifty said, slightly wondering why they didn't bleed at all. 'Now, let's get serious.' Blackeera said, still smiling, though something was different about that smile now.

Blackeera bent down a little, her hands pointed down.  
She slowly raised them and Cuddles and Shifty felt the ground shake as suddenly large plants emerged from the ground and started to hit, wrap around or even eat the corpses.

The trees around the clearing started to creak, as if they wanted to get out of the ground to help too and Cuddles and Shifty stepped a little closer to each other.

The only ones who didn't seem to notice this were Russell and Pennywise, who were still circling around each other.

xXx

'I hope they're alright...' Flaky muttered as she peeked over the barricade she and the others had built quite some time ago.  
Nutty giggled as he grabbed his knees and started cradling himself.

'What's up with Nutty?' lifty asked no in particular as he leaned to the wall of his shed.  
'I think his brain actually needs sweet stuff to function...' Handy said, laying down in the sand near the sea.

'THERE!! THERE!!' Lumpy shouted as he jumped up and down, annoying almost everyone at the beach.  
'THERE!! THERE!! AN IDIOT JUMPING UP AND DOWN!!' Handy yelled sarcasticly as he frowned angrily.

But Mime pointed to the sea, also jumping up and down while trying to get the attention of the others.  
'Aww, Mime! You too?' Lifty said as he watched Mime jump, but he followed Mime's finger and his eyes widened.

'A ship... A SHIP'  
'WHAT?!' Handy yelled as he jumped up using his tail, 'WHERE?! IS IT CLOSE'  
'It... It's coming this way...' Flaky said, not believing her eyes.

Everyone ran up to the water (Flaky pulling Nutty with her) and started waving to draw the crew's attention.  
'A ship! We're saved!' Disco Bear said happily, even hugging Handy out of joy.  
'LET ME GO, IDIOT'  
'Even you can't ruin my mood!' Disco Bear said, hugging Handy even tighter and Lifty tried his best not to laugh out loud.

Soon the ship stopped moving and a rowing-boat was lowered.

The fairly big rowing-boat soon stopped at the beach and a few familiar people jumped out of it to hug their friends: Petunia, Toothy and Sniffles.

'YOU'RE SAFE!!!' Petunia cried out with teary eyes as she hugged Flaky who immediatly hugged her back, also crying.  
'YOU'RE ALIVE!!!' Toothy yelled as he hugged Handy and Disco Bear who was still hugging Handy.  
'WE FOUND YOU!!!' Sniffles yelled as he happily shook Lumpy's hand who just laughed.

'We're finally out of here!' Lifty said happily as he stepped into the boat with Nutty.

'Wait, where are Russell, Cuddles and Shifty?' Petunia asked them as everyone got into the rowing boat.  
'Long story...' Flaky muttered, 'Let's wait a little bit longer okay? We'll tell you what happened'  
'The question is: will they believe us?' Handy remarked as he sat down between Toothy and Petunia.

'Why wouldn't we?' Sniffles asked him and there was a collective sigh.  
'Okay. We'll tell you what happened.'

They told their friends about what happened since they left Happy Tree Town and when they were done Sniffles', Petunia's and Toothy's eyes were widened and they were very worried.

'But... What happened with that monster?' Toothy asked them, looking around.  
'We don't know... I hope Russell, Cuddles and my brother will be back soon...' Lifty said, looking very worried.  
'We'll wait for them.' Petunia said assuringly and she looked at the forest. She hoped it wouldn't take them too long.

xXx

'Wow... All our attackers... Gone... With one... Movement...' Shifty stammered, very impressed and Cuddles nodded. He didn't even have words to describe his feelings.

'Okay, let's help Russell!' Shifty said as he wanted to step towards him and Pennywise, but he was stopped by Blackeera.  
'No. Russell wouldn't want that. We'll help him when he asks us.' She said, smiling at Shifty.

Meanwhile Pennywise noticed what had happened and she wasn't too happy about it...

'Blackeera is back, huh? And only Georgie's left? ...' 'It's over, Pennywise!' Russell yarred and he smiled as he pointed his sable at Pennywise's throat, 'This is it.'

Pennywise began to chuckle and it quickly evolved into insane laughter, causing Russell to step back a little.  
'You'd think so, right Russell? Well, this isn't over yet!' She said as she began to transform.

'Wolvina's prediction was right...' Cuddles said, his eyes widening as he saw Pennywise turning into a large black mass.  
'Yes. This is her original form, because Pennywise The Dancing Clown is actually nothing more then a...'

Suddenly a part of the black mass stuck out, slowly forming some sort of head and four pairs of long thin legs sprouted out of what must become the body.

'... Spider.'

The giant black, hairy spider slowly opened it's eight red eyes and stared at the stunned Russell far below her.

'I bet you didn't see this one coming.' The spider giggled, snapping Russell out of his trance.

'Russell!' Blackeera yelled at the otter who quickly turned his head to see who'd called him.  
'Yarr, BLACKEERA!!' Russell cried out happily, 'YOU'RE BACK'  
'Yes I am! Listen carefully, Russell! Aim for the heart, it's her only weak spot!' Blackeera yelled back at him and Russell turned around again.

He tightened his grip on the heft of his sable and he looked into Pennywise's eight eyes, looking very determined.

'Yarr, let's finish this!' He said as he suddenly ran up to the giant spider in front of him who quickly flunged four of her "arms" at him.

Russell dodged them using his sable and he jumped up with his sable pointed upwards to the spider's chest.  
Pennywise let out a terrible scream as the sable pierced her heart and she fell backwards on the ground, her legs making weird movents as she convulsed.

This catapulted Russell into the air however and he smacked into a tree.

'RUSSELL!!!' Shifty and Cuddles cried out and they ran to their friend as Blackeera quietly walked to Pennywise's body.

'How amusing. You died again thanks to a brave person.' Blackeera said and she looked at the remaining corpse who'd watched it all happen.

Blackeera smiled at the boy and looked around as the remains of the slashed corpses started to disappear.  
'I guess you are free now, Georgie. Rest in piece as we watch over your soul.' Blackeera said to the corpse who smiled as he slowly started to disappear.

Blackeera calmly walked over to the tree Russell was tossed against and she smiled as she saw his head laying in the grass.  
She picked it up and ran the last metres to Russell to place it on his head.

'You did it, pal! YOU KILLED HER!!' Cuddles yelled as he hugged his friend and even Shifty hugged Russell.  
'You sure did it, Russell. You can be proud of yourself.' Blackeera said, smiling at Russell who smiled back.  
'Yarr... Thanks guys... Too bad my back hurts like hell...'

Blackeera pointed to the chest, the book and the two remaining stones and a few vines picked them up and brought it to her.  
She took the saphire and the diamond and began saying the spells to release her two friends:

"Oh guardian of the Cave of Origins, protector of the mystic places of the earth please hear my pleading! I summon you from the stone that binds you to this earth! Please help us protect the mystic places once again and protect those in need!"

"Oh guardian of the Ruins of Misfortune, protector of the mountains of the earth please hear my pleading! I summon you from the stone that binds you to this earth! Please help us protect the mountains once again and protect those in need!"

she dropped the two stones as they began to glow and soon the two other guardians stood in front of her.

'You did it, Russell!!' Silver said as he patted Russll's head, 'You're a real hero'  
'Too bad Pennywise had to die though. Oh well, she'll return soon enough.' Wolvina remarked, causing Shifty, Cuddles and Russell to stare at her.

'What do you mean?' Cuddles asked her and Wolvina smiled at him.  
'There are many things in this world that you don't understand, Cuddles. Only when your time comes and when your role is fullfilled you will understand all of this.' Wolvina said, 'And who knows? Maybe you'll be able to travel back to the places you loved while alive and haunt those you loved or hated.'

'Ghost?' Cuddles asked her, his eyes widening and Wolvina smiled in reply.  
'Then we need to seal her away anyway.' Shifty said as he took the chest and the book, 'Russell'  
Russell nodded and took the piece of paper Shifty handed him as he sat up, his back feeled a little bit better already.

"Spirits, demons... Please take back your comrade and take this burden of our backs. Please let her rest in the place where she was born and let her stay there untill the day someone is foolish enough to summon her again."

The remains of Pennywise started to disappear, and Shifty dropped the chest with a shriek as it started to disappear also.

'Th-THE CHEST!!' He cried out as it dissapeared and Blackeera smiled at him again.  
'It was a trick to lure the greedy ones, Shifty. It was nothing more then one of Pennywise's traps and a reward for those who were smart enough to escape her. But with her gone the chest has no purpose anymore and it vanishes together with its master.' She said as she helped Russell up.

'Wait, we didn't need a stone or something? Lifty told us about a stone...' Cuddles remarked as he walked over to the spot Pennywise's body had lain and picked up the branch that had turned into a sable earlier.

'He needed to tell you that because there are stones needed to seal us away. He probably had to trick you into thinking that you needed these stones to seal her away.' Silver said as he picked up the three stones and put them in his pocket.

'Let's go back.'

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

Few, it's almost done. One more chapter and then there'll be an epilogue. I hope you liked it... ^^" 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 and the last chapter before the epilogue ^^ Pincette, Poekie and Hobo are no OC's, they're... MY CATS!! xD Please put up with them ^^"

Blackeera, Wolvina & Silver (c) me

HTF (c) Mondo Media

Pincette, Poekie & Hobo (c) me and my family x3

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

It was quiet as Russell and his friends walked back to the camp.

'We're almost back at the camp.' Cuddles broke the silence, 'What will you guys do when we're back'  
Cuddles looked at Blackeera who walked next to him as she smiled at him, 'We will escort you to the sea.'

'... Don't you mean the camp?' Shifty remarked and Blackeera just smiled at him, causing him to sweatdrop.  
It seemed impossible for Blackeera and Wolvina to just answer a question with words.

They remained silent again as they saw the forest thin, indicating that they were close at the beach and Silver pushed the last bushes apart to let everyone through.

'GUYS LOOK! I-IT'S A SHIP!!' Cuddles yelled as he pointed at the ship lay at the beach.  
'Yarr... WE'RE SAVED!!' Russell yelled enthousiastically and he hugged Cuddles and Shifty.

'I think it's for the best that we remain here, guys.' Silver said and he smiled at the three friends who looked at him, kind of shocked.  
'You're not going to greet the others'  
'No. Tell them our good-byes.' Blackeera said as she patted Shifty's head, causing his fedora hat to almost fall.

'Yarr... It's an honor knowing you, Guardians of the forest.' Russell said, smiling at his new friends and Silver chuckled.  
'Here, Russell. A present.' Wolvina said as she gave Russell the book, 'We need someone reliable to protect it, can we trust you with this?'

Russell stared at the book for a few seconds before taking it, 'Yarr. Count on me, lass'  
Wolvina giggled as she turned her attention to Shifty and Cuddles, 'Cuddles, I can't give you anything, I'm sorry. But I can say it was fun meeting and seeing you.'

Cuddles smiled at her and chuckled somewhat nervously as she patted his head.  
'And now our idiot. I hope you learned that being greedy isn't good, Shifty.' Wolvina said, grinning at the naughty raccoon.  
'Of course.' 'Good boy, I'm proud of you.'

'Because you three defeated the monster I'm going to give you the three stones, guys. Take good care of them.' Silver said as he grabbed the three stones out of his pocket.

Russell took the emerald, Cuddles the diamond and Shifty the saphire and they smiled at him as they put their personal stones away.

'Thank you Silver!' They said at the same time, causing Silver to laugh.  
'You guys are so cute! I'll miss you!'

Blackeera kissed the three of them on top of their heads and she smiled at them again, 'Farewell. I hope you will live a happy life from now on'  
'Now go, your friends are waiting.' Wolvina said as she waved one last time and Russell nodded.

Russell, Cuddles and Shifty slowly turned around to walk to the rowing-boat with their friends in it, but when they turned around to look at the Guardians one last time they saw they had already disappeared.

They ran the last few metres to the boat, meeting up with Toothy, Sniffles and Petunia who had jumped out of it to hug their friends.

'YOU'RE SAFE!!!!!' Flaky yelled as she also jumped out of the boat to hug Cuddles, 'WE WERE SO WORRIED!! WHAT ABOUT THE MONSTER?! IS SHE DEAD'  
'Calm down, Flakes!' Cuddles laughed as he hugged her tightly, 'Russell killed her off with a branch and we had to tell all of you the Guardians' good-bye.'

'Is she really gone? She's not going to come back?' Disco Bear asked Cuddles nervously as the rabit climbed into the boat.  
'Jup. We even sealed her remains away. She can't even return as a ghost!' Shifty answered cheerfully as he sat down next to his brother and hugged him.

'Yarr, wait guys: there's something I want to do first...' Russell said and he pulled out the map that had started it all.  
He started to rip it apart and he gave everyone who had been on the island a piece of it with a smile.

'Wether this was a good or bad experience, we got a lot closer because of it and this will always remind us of what happened here on this island.' Russell said in an unusually formal way and the others nodded in reply.

They would always remember their stay at the island.

'Let's go, before captain Poekie gets mad again...' Toothy chuckled as he started to push the boat into the water, together with Cuddles, Mime and Lumpy.  
'Captain Poekie?' Cuddles asked his friend as he jumped into the boat again as it started drifting.  
'Yeah. It's her and her sister's boat and there's another guy helping us.' Petunia said as they slowly got to the big boat.

xXx

Captain Poekie was a female brown cat, with darker brown stripes and various orange and beige spots on her fur. She wasn't too big, but she was pretty impressive with her long black and with trench coat and captain's hat.

'Welcome on my ship, lost ones.' She greeted everybody as they climbed onto the big ship.  
'OUR ship, sister-dear.' Another female cat in a red and white trench coat giggled.

This cat didn't look too much like her sister as her fur was thicker and her fur was mainly white with grey spots and brown stripes. The orange patches on her fur were far larger then her sister's.

'Yeah, yeah. We found them, now can we please go back?' A male cat said. This cat was grey with thick black stripes and a beige stomach. His pale yellow eyes seemed to pierce you when he looked at you.

'Yarr, thank you searching for us and thank you for the rescue, lasses.' Russell thanked the sisters who smiled at him.  
'No problem at all. Now, let's go back to town.' Poekie said as she quickly turned around and got to the rudder.

'Aww... I wanted to navigate the ship...' Lumpy pouted.  
'Lucky for us Poekie is going to navigate. We'd probably get stranded again if Lumpy navigated.' Handy remarked, causing the rest to laugh and Lumpy pouted again.

'Okay, where's that broom?' Disco Bear sighed, somewhat depressed and Pincette took him by the arm.  
'You don't have to sweep the deck, hottie.' Pincette purred, causing Disco Bear to chuckle.  
'I still got it...'

Hobo stared at Poekie who was ruddering and he walked up to her, obviously flirting with her and Cuddles and Handy tried to hold their laughs as Poekie easily tossed Hobo back on the lower deck.

'Don't get fresh with me, bum!' Poekie yelled at the poor cat who just grunted and started sweeping the deck with a random broom.  
'Aye, let's help him.' Russell said as he picked up another broom and started sweeping also.

'Oh yeah, that reminds me of something.' Cuddles said cheerfully and he ran to Flaky, 'Hey Flaky'  
'What is it Cuddles?' Flaky asked as she turned around.

'KISS ME FOOL!!' Cuddles yelled as he suddenly kissed Flaky, whose eyes widened.  
Petunia and Handy blushed at the sight and nervously chuckled at each other as they quickly looked away.

Mime had found a few rods in one of the cabines and was fishing with Nutty.

Disco Bear and Pincette were still flirting with each other as Russell and Hobo were talking about ships and Lumpy was trying to persuade Poekie to let him navigate.

Handy and Toothy were making sure that Mime wouldn't hurt himself with fishing and Petunia was trying with Cuddles to revive a fainted Flaky.

Lifty and Shifty were trying to look as innocent as possible as they sweeped the deck, trying to hide the apples hidden under Shifty's fedora and the twins chuckled at each other.

It would be a very fun trip to Happy Tree Town, and they all secretly hoped that it would take a long time to get there.

The (pretty crappy) End

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

Sorry, I'm supah bad at endings!! O_O

But, as I promised, there will be an epilogue ^^"  
There the characters will reflect on what happened at the island etc... Not very original or something, but this story wasn't very original in the first place ^^" (sorry)

I want to thank everyone who read Russell's Adventure this far to read this.

Have a bag of cookies. *gives everyone a bag of cookies*

Feel free to review. ^^ 


	21. Epilogue

Well, all things come to an end and it's about time that this ends ^^ Here's the epilogue, as I promised. ^^

Prepare for crappiness and... You know, predictable stuff?

HTF (c) Mondo Media

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

Disco Bear ran up the stairs to his treehouse and quickly opened the door before quickly shutting it close in the face of yet another pushy journalist who wanted to know what had happened.

Disco Bear sighed relieved as he sat down on his large sofa.

It had been a hectic day, that day. As soon as the ship lay still tons of journalists wanted to interview them about what had happened and they all had to flee to get some peace.

Disco Bear sighed again as he thought about what happened on the island, and he smiled. It hadn't been all bad, and he had made some friends for life.

He had learned more about the others and he was actually happy that it all happened, even if it ruined his hair and his clothing. And the first thing to do tomorrow: eat tons of fried food! Oh, and dance around town of course.

Disco Bear got up and looked out the window and he even smiled when he saw a car smash into a tree. The car immediatly flared up and a white squirrell crawled out of it, screaming as he noticed his tail was on fire.

It would also take some time to adjust to the fact that he was in a place were death was common, but oh yeah! He was glad to be home!

xXx

The first thing Nutty did when he ran into his house was lock the door to keep the pushy journalists outside, he didn't want to answer their questions, he wanted candy.

'Ah, finally home! There where the candy is!' Nutty cheered as he opened the fridge and pulled out various boxes of candy and ice cream.

It had been very hard on the island: no candy, a monster, no candy, fights, no real shelter, NO CANDY!  
Okay, he now got along better with everyone, but...

He then remembered the piece of the map Russell had given him and he cheerfully hopped to another room to get a hammer and a nail to put it against the wall. Wheter he wanted or not, this had been an adventure he'd never forget.

After a few attempts he finally managed to actually hit the nail and not his thumb and he giggled as he checked of it was secured.

He made some coffee out of jellybeans and happily drank it after pouring in a lot of delicious sugar and he sighed happily when he had drank it all. This was the life.

xXx

Mime and Lumpy where at Lumpy's trailer when Lumpy was eating cookies. No journalists had chased them because they had known it would have been useless and Mime was happy to have some peace.

Mime quickly pulled a metal cooking pot out of the microwave where Lumpy had put it and he put in on the fire.  
Lumpy had almost killed them three times now if you count the microwave part in since they had arrived at Lumpy's trailer, but Mime didn't mind it: he just loved helping his friend who could actually understand him.

Mime and Lumpy were actually happy that they had stranded back then: it was fun there, right?  
Too bad the monster had ruined it, but Russell took care of it and Lumpy admired "the captain" for that.

Mime stopped pondering about the island when he saw Lumpy trying to cut something and he quickly ran to the moose, preventing him from cutting his hand by accident.

Life was normal again!

xXx

Lifty and Shifty tossed the door into the journalist's face. The jerk had been following them the entire time so it felt pretty good hearing his yelp out of pain.

'Few, finally home.' Shifty sighed as he took his fedora off and took an apple out of it, 'I thought we would never see this place again'  
'You said it!' Lifty groaned as he lay down on the couch, 'I'm glad this is all over! Now we can go back to normal life...'

'Yeah... Plus: NO MORE FISH!!!' Shifty cheered and he chuckled to himself, but he stopped when he saw a piece of paper fall to the ground and curiously he picked it up.  
'What's that?' Lifty asked his brother, closing his eyes and relaxing.

'A piece of the map Russell ripped apart.' Shifty answered and Lifty searched one of his hidden pockets, eventually pulling out his piece.  
'Oh yeah... Hey, throw this in the trash bin, Shifty.' Lifty said as he he "threw" it to the ground, his eyes still closed.

Shifty took it and quickly checked of his brother's eyes actually were closed before laying the two pieces of the map in his fedora and he grinned as he put it on his head. It had been pretty interesting after all.

Shifty walked to the fridge and opened it, noticing that it was completely empty and he grinned again as he walked over to Lifty and tapped his head, 'Come on Lifty. We have some "shopping" to do'  
Lifty grinned as he got up, 'Glad to see everything's back to normal.'

xXx

Handy was still walking home as the others were already where they had to be and he chuckled to himself again.  
He kept seeing the faces of the journalists who had tried to talk to him, but he had looked so "scary" appearantly that they all ran away when he looked at them.

Petunia had attached his piece of the map to his belt and he smiled at it as he thought about his adventure with the rest.  
It had been pretty fun if you thought about it: he really liked some excitement in life, which was also the reason why he liked flying so much.

He tried to wave at the Mole, but then remembered he didn't have hands anymore and he grunted frustrated. Well, not that it mattered, the Mole was blind anyway.

'HANDY!! If you have time, can you please repair our roof? There's a leak, and I don't want Cub to get wet.' Pop yelled at the handless beaver as he walked past Pop's house.  
Handy smiled at the bear and he nodded, 'Of course!'

Handy walked over to Pop and he smiled to himself, as long as he got work to do and his friends where close to him he didn't mind living in this cursed town and he was happy to be back.

xXx

Flaky and Cuddles were quiet as they sat in Flaky's couch and Flaky chuckled nervously.  
'I'm glad to be back here, even if this is a cursed hellhole.' Cuddles suddenly said, startling Flaky.  
'Uhm... M-me too...' Flaky said, quickly looking away and Cuddles chuckled.

'Don't worry, I'm not gonna jump ya.' Cuddles said and Flaky quickly turned around, blushing madly.  
'I-I KNOW THAT!!'

Cuddles laughed and he hit her shoulder playfully, 'I just love your reactions! You're funny, Flakes'  
Flaky looked at him for a moment and looked at her feet, somewhat sad.  
Cuddles saw it and he smiled at her as he lifted her head with a finger, 'But I did mean that kiss.'

Flaky's eyes widened and she started waffling some things Cuddles couldn't understand he he chuckled again.  
'Seems like this adventure changed us, huh? Well, it was fun, you've got to admit that! I'll never forget the evenings at the campfire... And the fight with Pennywise of course. And those Guardians were pretty cool too.' Cuddles said as he released Flaky, who sighed relieved.

'Y-yeah... Me too... I'll always cherish my piece of the map.' Flaky said, smiling at Cuddles who pulled out his piece to observe it.  
'Yeah... Russell's great! Anyway, I'll go home now. I hope the journalists won't tear me apart.' Cuddles said as he ran to the door and Flaky quickly got up.

'B-bye!' Flaky said and she quickly kissed Cuddles on the cheek, who was then too stunned to move.  
Flaky smiled at him and pushed him outside to close the door right before his shocked face.

'Wow. She sure has changed! Way more direct...' Cuddles said, still having a shocked expression in his face.

xXx

Russell was lying in his hammock, finally really relaxing after all those days of tension and he was enjoying it.  
His piece of the map was already nailed to the wall of his treehouse, but he wasn't looking to that.

He was looking at the emerald in his hand and he smiled at it. He really thought it was an honor that Blackeera had given it to him and he would take care of it for sure.

He lay the stone on his chest and he looked at his night closet where the ancient book lay on and he sighed. It really made him remember the fight with Pennywise, and he still considered himself lucky to be alive.  
He got up and jumped out of his hammock to look outside at the sea.

This adventure will not stop him from travelling and exploring the sea! And perhaps he could meet his new friends again sometime.  
He smiled as he watched the waves of the untamed sea and, he hoped that there would be many adventures after this one and he hoped it would find him soon.

'"Live with all your might, fight with all your life."' Russell citated, 'Yarr, words of wisdom, Blackeera. I'll try to live up to it and I hope we'll meet again.'

End of the Epilogue and the story The End 


End file.
